


Renacer

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Earth 1872, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Secret Wars(2015), Timely - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Earth 1872 - Freeform, Fisk es una mierda, Lester no es mucho mejor, M/M, Pueblo de Timely, Steve "sheriff" Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Tony "mecánico" Stark, Viejo Oeste, repetición de días
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: «Navidad significa nacimiento. Es volver a nacer, a ser tú mismo con los pensamientos más claros sabiendo, sin ningún tipo de atajo, lo que cada sentimiento dentro de ti significa.Naciste una vez más y una gran parte dentro de ti, un día, entendió por primera vez por qué repetías el mismo día uno tras otro.Lo entendiste realmente.Por fin podías jactarte de saber qué era aquello que revoloteaba en tu pecho, y no te molestó, no te incomodó. En vez de eso, sonreíste y alegraste al saber que era por Steven. Que entre todos, eras el elegido para convertirlo a él en la persona más dichosa, y que él fuera ese quien que lograra hacerte sonreír de felicidad verdadera»¡Feliz Navidad a todos!





	1. I

 

**_«Navidad significa "nacimiento", es de aquellas palabras que enseñan más de lo que deberían. Te recuerdan porque razón estás aquí, vivo; y, por qué un día más... es importante.»_ **

 

El aturdimiento dentro de su cabeza era como el pan de cada día. Lo convertía en un revoltijo de temblores y malos ratos. Odiaba la sensación, y aun así, nunca hacía nada para cambiarlo. Porque más que aquello, Tony odiaba saber con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese pueblo bordeado de desierto llamado Timely.

Su cuerpo se estiró de a pocos, sus piernas y brazos, antes entumecidos, se relajaron gracias a ese casual movimiento matutino. Parpadeó seguidamente de bostezos que ofuscaron sus sentidos, acompañando a aquello con la desorientación causada por la considerable cantidad de alcohol que en su organismo corría. Y, a pesar de que apenas y podía soportar la luz chocando con sus ojos, aún era capaz de distinguir las voces cerca de él.

Como aquella que rugía con gravedad.

—No necesitas ocho pistolas, si apuntas bien, Otto —Tony podía oírlos a través de la madera y poco le importó. En ese olvidado pueblo desértico las muertes y los salvajes linchamientos eran tan cotidianos como la indiferencia hacia ellos.

Además, a él nunca le afectaba aquellos actos.

—El plomo es barato, Sr. Lester. —el castaño jaló las solapas de su propio abrigo hasta llevarlo cerca de sus oídos, apretando con fuerza.

—Ya cállense —susurró.

— ¿Dónde está...? —un golpe seco seguido de una exclamación de dolor se coló entre los agujeros de la pared de madera, llegando a sus cansados oídos. Gruñó molesto. Detestaba las molestias de esta naturaleza tan temprano por la mañana.

— ¡Justo aquí!

Más golpes, más gritos y más dolor que lo desorientaba. Se giró sobre sí mismo varias veces intentando relajar su cuerpo y mente sin lograr ninguno de los dos.

—Podías haberte ido, Rogers. Ahora te colgaremos en la calle.

Las voces bajaron su intensidad de repente, y mientras hablaban entre ellos mismos Tony podía gozar de un momento de silencio que su cuerpo exigía. Relajando sus propios músculos se tomó la tarea de volver a descansar.

—Lester tenía razón, gordito.

Pero no podía, su mente insistía en prestar atención a sus alrededores, escuchando cada detalle como si importara. Como aquella voz que de algo le sonaba conocida. Suave, pero con agregados de disimulada paciencia que escondían un lado salvaje.

— Una bala bien dirigida cada vez es mejor.

Otro disparo.

No le sorprendía, la verdad.

—Tira el colt que dicen llevas en el chaleco. Despacio.

—Te arrepentirás, Rogers.

—La pena no fue hacerlo antes. ¡Fisk, baja aquí!, ¡Estás bajo arresto por obstrucción a la justicia! La ley afecta a todos. ¡Todos en Timely, salgan! ¡Podemos recuperar el gobierno ahora! ¡Durante mucho tiempo hemos mirado a otro lado! ¡Roxxon, Fisk y sus asesinos nos atemorizaron! ¡Salgan de las casas!, ¡Salgan! ¡Pidan ser libres! ¡Digan "no" al robo de tierras, digan "no" al robo de agua!

Ahí lo entendió, al menos un poco. Aquella voz era más que solo conocida. La voz era de...

—Ugh, ¿Steve? —su estabilidad sufría un pequeño problema que le impidió moverse más de la cuenta. La mano con la que intentó apoyarse no aguantó su peso, tirándolo devuelta al piso.

— ¡Líbrense del yugo de la tiranía y la corrupción!, ¡Recuperemos Timely hoy!, ¡No teman reclamar las calles y pedir un país libre!

Su cuerpo, luego de intentar moverse otra vez, logró alcanzar la ventana junto a él para ver, a través de ella, como Steve volteaba levemente su cabeza, su rostro rabioso enfocaba un solo punto a la lejanía. Stark, llevado por la curiosidad, también dirigió su vista a aquello. Un hombre de cabello largo y tez oscura peleaba contra otros dos. A contar por la fuerza que parecían tener aquellos, era de lejos una pelea justa.

— ¡Quietos! —bramó Steve, con la cólera llenando cada uno de sus poros.

Y otro disparo más se escuchó.

—Me agrada que llamaras a todos, Rogers. Así podrás despedirte —después de oír la socarrona voz, Tony escuchó un disparo más fuerte que cualquiera que haya sonado antes que dejó mudo al pueblo en solo un segundo.

Una bala de plomo atravesó salvajemente el pecho del sheriff desde atrás, obligándolo a caer de rodillas con el aire cortado de un tajo. Tony se levantó con rapidez esta vez, con el pulso presionando su muñeca y cada tramo de su piel de una forma casi dolorosa. Y luego corrió fuera de su hogar.

Aún podía hacer algo, _quizá_.

—Solo tú creías en esa estrella en tu pecho.

—Vete al infierno.

—Bueno,... tú primero.

— ¡NO!

Otro disparo, que no resultó como esperaba, atravesó el espeso aire entre él y ese monstruo con una diana pintada en el centro de su frente. Esa bala impactó a medio metro del rostro de Bullseye; y este, con el tiempo que le regaló al equivocarse, le dirigió la sonrisa más asquerosa que sus ojos pudiesen ver. Porque escondían victoria en ellos, una batalla ganada a costa de alguien importante para él.

—Sr. Stark. Una sorpresa verle de pie—la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro enserio le enfermaba—. Quizá vea borroso. Apúnteme a la diana en mi frente si puede.

Y lo iba a hacer, sin dudar, si no fuera por las manos femeninas que le jalaron del abrigo hacia atrás. Cuerpos finos le taparon la visión de aquel hombre y sus voces le regañaron llenas de esa lástima que el pueblo parecía guardarla solo para él.

—Ya hubo demasiada sangre.

— ¿En qué pensaba Rogers?

—No es culpa suya. —se referían a Lester, creyendo en tonterías que a él le enojaban, porque le defendían, a ese monstruo, como si Rogers no fuera el hombre que estaba muerto ahí, en medio de la nada.

—Déjenme ir —su voz podría ser confundida con una súplica, y poco le importó. Quería asesinar al malnacido que se atrevió a matar a Rogers. Al hombre que se atrevió a abrir una brecha más en su ya destrozado corazón.

—Te matarán también —mencionó una de ellas, con sus finas manos tomando fuertemente de sus solapas, prohibiéndole, con mucho esfuerzo de por medio, que se moviera.

Tony fulminó al hombre de traje negro con sus profundos ojos grises desde donde se encontraba. Y este, le devolvió la mirada que a diferencia de la de él mostraba la diversión que no parecía querer ocultar.

—Puede llamarme cuando quiera, señor Stark.

Otra vez esa mueca. Deseaba desaparecerla con un disparo en el rostro, si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Le dejamos morir ahí —dijo, con la voz jugándole una mala pasada—. Estamos malditos.

—Vamos a sacar a Stark de aquí. —Una de ellas intentó jalarlo. Natasha, a un lado de él, le quitó el arma de las manos, dedicándole una mirada cálida que escondía el mismo dolor que de seguro reflejaban los suyos propios.

No se dejó empujar. Quedándose en medio de ellas, observando como el tumulto de gente en la calle de al frente se dispersaba para dejarle paso a su amigo Banner que venía corriendo con la respiración errática.

— ¡Señores, piedad! ¡Dejen que examine a Rogers!

—No será necesario, doctor Banner. Ya está muerto —la presencia de Fisk sorprendió a más de medio pueblo, en él, solo causó que el gesto en su rostro se endureciera—. Otra vez debo limpiar el pueblo.

¿Alguien pudo haber sido capaz de llamar héroe a ese tipo algún tiempo atrás? Ahora, para cada habitante en ese pueblo, era la pura escoria que les gobernaba. Era la mierda con la crueldad necesaria para lanzar con sus dos grandes manos el cuerpo sin vida de Rogers al chiquero de los cerdos. Tony pudo ver de lejos, como esos animales salvajes se acercaron al cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Y nadie hizo nada.

Nadie.

La forma de puño en sus manos no fueron capaces de reflejar la ira e impotencia que corría por sus venas.

—Todas las tareas del sheriff son ahora del alcalde, el honorable Wilson Fisk —Lester detuvo su andar por un momento, viendo con fingida dolencia la insignia de Rogers tirada sobre la arena—. Rogers creía en la estrella, y este es el resultado. Así que, déjenla en el suelo. Donde pertenece.

Recordaba voces torcidas y llantos desconsolados después de las doce del mediodía. ¿De quiénes serían? No lo sabía y poco le importaba. Su temblorosa mano llevó el pico de la botella a sus labios, en ese usual movimiento que le devolvía el aturdimiento que necesitaba en este momento. Esto era, en muchos sentidos, mejor que cualquier cosa. La sensación de impotencia le atormentaba, y él ya no quería sentirlo. Así que, nadie podía culparlo de querer expiar sus penas. Después de todo, la única persona que lo alejaba de los malos vicios ya no se encontraba ahí para quitarle, con el ceño fruncido, la botella de las manos.

Un hombre de piel trigueña junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro apareció en su rango de visión caminando en una trayectoria cercana a su propia ubicación. El ágil cuerpo del hombre se movió en dirección a la caja grande y malograda de madera que, en su momento, fue la mayor atracción de ese pueblo. La máquina capaz de revelar el impreciso futuro. Su famosa creación que de un día para otro, igual que su inventor, perdió el brillo que antes le caracterizaba.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. Está roto.

—Sí, aquí hay algo estropeado —una mínima sonrisa gobernó bajo la sombra que se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel hombre—. Pero no es tu autómata.

Tony chasqueó la lengua, harto de escuchar de diferentes voces la misma frase.

—Aquí está  _«La Visión del Futuro»,_ cortesía del mayor inventor Anthony Stark.

— ¿Cómo diablos...? —Tony volteó a ver como la ficha con la fortuna impresa en él escapaba de la máquina; y aun así, el señor se iba, como si no fuera por aquella razón a la que vino— ¡Hey!, ¿no quiere leer su fortuna?

—Ese futuro es suyo, señor Stark.

Tony pudo notar la luz cegándole cuando el hombre giró en la esquina más cercana. Quiso gruñir y maldecir pero ninguno de los dos logró escapar de su garganta a tiempo. Harto ya de todo ese rollo misterioso, con sus dos manos sirviéndole de apoyo sobre el piso de madera, se levantó para ir por aquella nota impresa en el delgado papel.

Fue cuestión de tiempo y uno que otro trastabille que pudo llegar frente a la descuidada caja de madera. La observó por un largo momento antes de decidirse a coger la pequeña hoja y le costó, varios segundos más, tener el tino para leerla.

_«Dolor y miedo impregnan su futuro. Aprovechar una oportunidad más para cambiarlo es la decisión que debe aprender a tomar»_

Se rio muy fuerte.

De aquellas risas que hace años no soltaba. Extrayéndola desde el fondo, raspando su garganta con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y luego cayó al piso, con las lágrimas, que estuvo conteniendo todo ese  maldito tiempo, bañándole el rostro.

Era un completo idiota.

¿Cómo podría hacer lo correcto ahora? ¿Su futuro se llenaba de miedo y dolor? Tremendas tonterías. Justo ahora no podía sentirse de la mejor manera. Lleno de vida y...

Pura mierda.

 


	2. II

 

**_«El miedo te embarga cuando menos lo esperas. Es como si siempre estuviera ahí, listo para atacar y, a consecuencia, paralizar tu cuerpo y mente en un mismo lugar, sin saber de qué manera seguir actuando»_ **

****

***

 

El aturdimiento dentro de su cabeza era como el pan de cada día. Lo convertía en un revoltijo de temblores y malos ratos. Odiaba la sensación, y aun así, nunca hacía nada para cambiarlo. Porque más que aquello, Tony odiaba saber con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese pueblo bordeado de desierto llamado Timely.

La bulla alrededor llenó sus oídos, las palabras difícilmente coherentes para su mente alcoholizada burbujearon en el aire como espesas manchas.

—Stark — ¿ese era su apellido, verdad? Porque con sinceridad apostaría que hasta aquello se escuchaba confuso— Stark, en el nombre de Dios, deberías dejar de seguir haciendo este tipo de mierdas.

Quienquiera que fuera hablaba como si no ocurriera absolutamente nada. Como si lo cometido apenas un día atrás fuera una mañana más con una muerte más que el pueblo entero, siempre indiferente, decidió olvidar.

—A veces odio su constante olvido. Ya lo dije antes, este pueblo está condenado solo por la gente que la habi... —su voz se atoró donde su garganta comenzaba; y sus ojos, imposiblemente abiertos, dejaron mostrar el desconcierto en ellos, porque sin duda, lo que sus ojos veían frente a él... no era real— ¿R-Rogers?

El hombre rubio arrodillado frente a él no respondió, limitándose a mirar el rostro del castaño con los ojos claramente decepcionados. Pero Tony, a diferencia de él, solo podía seguir observándolo. Su mente se esforzaba, por ahora, a estar presente en el momento, obligándose a sí mismo a prestar atención a cada detalle y gesto, porque sabía que si estiraba su mano al menos un poco podría ser capaz de comprobar si esa tez oscurecida por los rayos de sol era tan real como parecía.

—Tan solo ayer, te tomaste cinco botellas enteras de whiskey. No entiendo como tu decrepito cuerpo puede aguantar tantos litros de alcohol encima.

 _Su voz_ , se dijo mentalmente con calma que era aquello lo que se escuchaba tan real. Desearía no sentirse tan mareado y aturdido. La expresión en su mirada se llenó repentinamente de decepción... acaso ¿aquello era el problema? El cuerpo del rubio frente a él era una alucinación creada por su propia mente.

Otra vez, sintió las ganas de hundirse en su propio infierno.

El cuerpo del rubio se irguió, con la mirada profunda de ojos azules puesta sobre él. El castaño no aguantó el inquisitivo despliegue de emociones dentro de su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre el piso de madera que crujió por el choque nada suave.

—Hoy tengo un problema que resolver, y no puedo encargarme de eso, y también de ti, Stark. Promete no poner tu trasero en pleitos innecesarios. Es lo último que quiero solucionar este maldito día.

Stark cerró fuertemente los ojos, no pudiendo aguantar más tiempo el ardor en ellos. Si era una broma de su propia mente contra el mismo, tenía que parar justo ahora. Porque él sabía que aquel día que Steve fue anunciado muerto era muy real; y esta escena, frente a él, no lo era.

 _No podía serlo_.

Tony, muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no fue capaz de ver la mirada que le dirigió Rogers llena de emociones encontradas que el propio rubio no dejó que se notaran.

—Iré por Red Wolf. Haz lo mejor que sabes hacer —Tony sintió la molestia que expedía Rogers atravesarle cada poro en su piel, era tan nítido que le hacía dudar de varias formas diferentes sobre aquella situación que su mente recreaba con exactitud—: Nada.

Y se fue.

Tony recordaba aquellas palabras. La mañana de ayer las escuchó igual de turbias que ahora. Tapó su rostro con sus dos manos, aborreciendo su suerte y su vida. Esa misma escena le atacaba, ahorcando sus ideas al demostrarle que su único error aquella vez fue no hacer nada para detenerlo. Sabiendo, igual que todos en aquel pueblo, que Steven cometería una locura.

De esas que eran tan casuales en él.

Nadie quebraba sus convicciones e ideales, menos personas que se creían con el poder de poner su presencia por encima de la justicia que tanto él defendía.

Su cuerpo, se sentía tan exacto como Steve lo describió, el mismo se sentía decrepito y viejo, a pesar de su joven edad. La vida de un inventor no es fácil, te hace ver lo que la ambición de poder convierte a las personas. Personas que buscan paz y libertad convertidas en solo un tumulto de codicia y venganza, personas que ya nada más les importa que ellos mismos. Tony vivió rodeado de esa gente por mucho tiempo; y, a pesar de que se dijo que era mejor vivir en aquel pueblo olvidado, la verdadera historia es que nunca ha podido disfrutar de aquel lugar escondido en el desierto como se debe, porque entre whiskey y brandy barato, era casi imposible saber lo que le rodeaba.

Sus débiles párpados se volvieron a cerrar. Hundirse justo ahora en un sueño profundo parecía la mejor opción de todas.

 _Aún_ _puedes cambiarlo_.

La frase resonó en su mente. Pero él no creyó. De todas formas, él inventó aquella máquina, y sabía lo vil que podían resultar algunas respuestas. Varias de ellas jamás serían precisas, y estaba bien, porque siendo la primera vez que leía un papel de su propio invento decidió no creer.

Cambiarlo.

Sonaba tan fácil. Quizá mañana, cuando su cabeza no doliera como ahora. Cuando sus pensamientos no rebotaran de un lado a otro dentro de su mente con insistencia que no le agradaba pero sabía aguantar.

Porque...

Ya no existía un rumbo fijo para él. Lo que decidiera hacer de ahora en adelante se convirtió, desde hace un día, en solo un continuo pasar de las horas, una tras otra, sin importancia. Como ahora, que dejó que su mente se relajara, rodeándose de la tranquilidad que su cuerpo exigía poseer y, que al obtenerla, le sirvió para que su respiración se calmara lentamente, dejando con ello a su conciencia descansar por un tiempo.

Pero no duró lo suficiente, lo supo al escuchar cerca del mediodía una voz llena de furia que rugía con gravedad.

—No necesitas ocho pistolas, si apuntas bien, Otto —Tony podía oírlos a través de la madera y poco le importó. En ese pueblo desértico las muertes eran de lo más cotidiano. Además, a él nunca le afectaba aquello.

 _Mentira_.

Su cuerpo se irguió tan rápido que siento un claro tirón en su nuca, y el pronto mareo atacarle.

—El plomo es barato, Sr. Lester. —el castaño empujó su cuerpo con esfuerzo aproximándose al borde de la ventana más cercana a él, que le dejaba ver el acto exacto justo frente a sus narices.

Él solo era capaz de escrudiñar con sus ojos grises la mirada furiosa de Bullseye, y su propio ceño se frunció al ver la sombra detrás de aquel hombre que le creó, desde la base del estómago, un horrible presentimiento.

— ¿Dónde está...? —observó cómo Rogers le golpeó desde atrás con la cola del revólver, y el hombre con la diana roja en el centro de su frente se encogía de dolor.

— ¡Justo aquí! —Tony se dejó caer a un lado, con sus dos brazos pegados a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Se sentía tan real. Pero sabía que no lo era. No podía serlo.

_No podía serlo._

—Podías haberte ido, Rogers. Ahora te colgaremos en la calle.

—Ya cállense —sus dedos presionaron contra sus sienes. Harto de escuchar las voces tan cerca de él.

—Lester tenía razón, gordito —esa voz en especial debía de comenzar a callarse—. Una bala bien dirigida cada vez es mejor.

Otro disparo.

No aguantó más y empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba, obligándose a sí mismo a presenciar lo que sus ojos tan necios insistían aún en ver. Le sorprendía la claridad frente a él, la precisión y el rugido molesto en su pecho que le prometía peores cosas. Que a él solo le bloquearon, su cuerpo negándose a actuar cuando vio como esa escena se repetía. Tan real, tan palpable.

_Que dolía._

—Tira el colt que dicen llevas en el chaleco —Bullseye así lo hizo, disimulando la sonrisa de sus labios en una mueca leve, que él era capaz de ver desde donde se encontraba—. Despacio.

—Te arrepentirás, Rogers.

—La pena no fue hacerlo antes.

Rogers giró su cuerpo, alzando los brazos en dirección a esa casona de tres pisos donde, en el último, se podía ver a través de los vidrios de la ventana la imponente figura de Wilson Fisk, quien observaba alegre la escena. Nada parecido a cuando uno cree que perderá porque, obviamente, Fisk no lo creía.

— ¡Fisk, baja aquí!, ¡Estás bajo arresto por obstrucción a la justicia! ¡La ley afecta a todos! ¡Todos en Timely, salgan!

—No. No. Cállate, Steven.

A Tony dejó de importarle que para su mente todo aquello era una ilusión. Era ahora el justo momento para actuar bajo lo que él aun creía correcto.

— ¡Podemos recuperar el gobierno ahora!, ¡Durante mucho tiempo hemos mirado a otro lado!, ¡Roxxon, Fisk y sus malditos asesinos nos atemorizaron! ¡Salgan de las casas!, ¡Salgan! ¡Pidan ser libres! ¡Digan "no" al robo de tierras, digan "no" al robo de agua!

— ¡Steven!

El nombrado volteó con rapidez, con la preocupación palpando cada fibra entre su piel. La voz desgarradora que llegó a escuchar escapando de los labios de Tony le alertó. Imaginando por un segundo que el peligro del momento se había extendido hasta el castaño. Dañándole.

Pero el verlo correr en su dirección, con sus brazos extendidos hacia él y la clara señal de angustia en sus ojos grises, solo le generó la más genuina confusión.

Y luego... Un disparo más que nadie supo evitar.

El movimiento veloz de la bala atravesó el pecho de Steve. Y el plomo al chocar con la insignia logró empujarla lejos de cualquiera. Tony corrió lo poco que lo separaba del rubio cayendo de rodillas junto a él. Sus manos temblorosas lo acogieron, aferrándose a sus prendas con fuerza. En este fragmento de imaginación Tony fue capaz de ver los ojos del rubio, que le miraron como si fuera la primera vez, con un genuino desconcierto en sus ojos que se convirtió un poco más abajo en una sonrisa difícilmente construida.

—Solo tú creías en esa estrella en tu pecho — La agria voz se escuchó lejos de cualquiera de los dos, cegando sus mentes, maltratando dentro de su pecho por la indiferencia obtenida. En este pueblo siempre era lo mismo, y detestaba aquello. Volteó a verle de reojo por unos segundos, y luego sus irises enfocaron nuevamente sobre Steven y su lacio cabello rubio que se ondeaba por el viento.

Había varios factores que le hacían dudar. Si era un sueño más, quería que se acabara ahora.

—Vete al infierno —murmuró, con el palpable desagrado en su voz.

—Bueno,... tu amigo primero.

Steve le sonrió luego de largos segundos cuando su mirada volvió a enfocarse en él, con sus dientes y labios manchados de sangre. Tony tragó duro, sabiendo lo que significaba.

Porque en ese pedazo pequeño de tiempo dejó de parecer tan irreal y tan incierto. Y paso de ello a ser el momento en que sus pensamientos le jugaron una mala pasada, porque por un instante… tuvo la capacidad para salvar a Steven.

_Y no lo hizo._

—Está b-bien —la voz del sheriff se torció con el pasar de los segundos; y entre las sílabas, sus labios temblaron.

La cierto es que no estaba ni cerca de estarlo.  _Nada estaba bien ahí._  La fría mano de Steven apretando la suya demostraba aquello una y otra vez más, sin descanso. Y la áspera piel que rozaba sus dedos conectó dentro de su mente aquella verdad que no quería decir en voz alta.

Que, absolutamente, nada estaba bien.

Y aun así, quería seguir creyendo que todo era un mal sueño.

 

***

 


	3. III

 

**_«Luego intentas creer que los problemas al despertar desaparecerán y eso solo te empuja a un punto interminable de laberintos y encrucijadas que no hacen más que humillarte y herirte. Convirtiéndote en el hombre perdido que sabes nadie merece ver»_ **

 

***

 

El aturdimiento dentro de su cabeza era como el pan de cada día. Lo convertía en un revoltijo de temblores y malos ratos. Odiaba la sensación, y aun así, nunca hacía nada para cambiarlo. Porque más que aquello, Tony odiaba saber con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese pueblo bordeado de desierto llamado Timely.

El dolor era insoportable, se sentía como diminutas agujas empujando sin piedad contra su cerebro. La rapidez con que la confusión y el mareo invadieron su cuerpo le desconcertó, porque una gran parte de él insistía en recordarle que ese dolor hace solo poco no se sintió. De golpe, como una mala y cruel jugada.

Sus párpados pesaban sobre sus ojos, luego de intentar abrirlos varias veces, al fin lo hizo. Enfocar directamente frente a él no fue la mejor idea de todas; ya que, apenas lo hizo, sus ojos escocieron por la fuerza con que la luz iluminaba. Los cerró con fuerza y, en un arrebato, tapó su vista con su antebrazo derecho.

El mareo se acentuó al escuchar muy cerca de él la distorsionada voz de un hombre, impregnada aquella misma de un elevado tono molesto que juraba empeoraba su condición. Luego de varios segundos escuchando la misma palabra lo entendió, al menos un poco, que era su nombre repetido una y otra vez para, de pronto, convertirse en gritos secundados de gruñidos llenos de furia.

— ¡STARK!

Su cuerpo no pudo evitar saltar ante el estruendoso sonido cerca de su oído. En instantes, sus músculos resintieron el mal movimiento. Se removió cautelosamente después, tratando de evitar que el mareo se acrecentara a niveles insoportables y, bajo el brazo que cubría su rostro, comenzó a parpadear constantemente con la intención de acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible a la realidad que le rodeaba.

El fuerte e inesperado zarandeo contra su cuerpo le recordó que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.

— ¡Dame la cara, maldito borracho!

La verdad, es que poco le importó la compañía. Si era de esos momentos en que solo venían a molestarlo, pues no quería escuchar nada más. El sueño que últimamente se presentaba atormentando su noche no era para nada algo que pudiera aguantar tan fácilmente. Le desconcertaba a tal punto que solo deseaba desaparecer. Al menos un día, deberían de dejarlo en paz. Las voces, aquellas deberían callar y... dejar de escucharse tan reales.

El Steve que vio en su primer sueño no debería de recordarse en su memoria así de nítido. No debería de presentarse así de real ante él, porque sabía que no lo era. La sola idea le convertía en un hombre desgraciado y perdido, en un imperceptible manojo de nerviosos movimientos y temblores. Ya tenía suficiente con la muerte de su mejor amigo, no necesitaba más sueños con el recuerdo de su constante equivocación y falta de fuerzas.

Pero...

El zarandeo no se detuvo. A la altura de su pecho una firme mano se sostenía de su ropaje. Fuerte y preciso no era algo que fácilmente relacionas con un sueño. Eso Tony lo tenía muy en claro.

El pelinegro tomó la muñeca que lo jaloneaba con el otro brazo que no cubría su rostro. Y con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba hizo presión, sintiendo la textura áspera bajo su piel. Harto de todo eso, que no lograba nada más que acrecentar su confusión, intentó alejar esa mano de sobre él, consiguiendo que la magnitud del agarre disminuyera y de pronto desapareciera. Pudo escuchar luego de eso el notorio crujir de la madera, bajo los pies de ese hombre, mientras se alejaba.

—Si aún te encuentras cuerdo, date un baño y arréglate. Apestas.

Tony sabía que se refería al alcohol. El claro olor que siempre le acompañaba. No era una sorpresa que a las personas a su alrededor les incomodara, como tampoco era de su importancia comportarse de acuerdo a sus gustos y preferencias. Así que podían ir yéndose a la mismísima mierda, porque él no haría nada para cambiar el hecho.

— ¡¿Me escuchaste, Anthony?! —fue como un rugido. Llegaba tan nítido a sus oídos que fácilmente podía sacarle a él una sonrisa, si estuviera un poco más centrado en sus acciones y en la poca cordura al cual su cuerpo se aferraba.

—Fuerte y claro.

Era una garrafal mentira. Y seguía sin importarle.

La sonrisa que antes no pudo expresar con certeza se apoderó de su rostro. Luego de ese abismal tiempo ya pasado el ambiente a su alrededor gozaba de ver una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. De aquellas que, a él, no le gustaba plasmar ante nadie.

—No me encuentro de humor para soportar tus tonterías. Levántate y ten el poco valor para mirarme a la cara.

—Discrepo, mi querido sheriff, porque no tiene ni una pizca de sentido lo que usted manda. Mientras sigas en mi mente podré escucharte y está bien, ¿sabes? Puedo aguantarlo hasta... no sé, ¿el resto de mi vida? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claramente esto me está matando desde ya. Es...

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora?

Tony le ignoró por un momento, acomodando su cuerpo sobre la madera como si el mundo que le rodeaba no le interesara. Oh, pero que sorpresa, era justamente de esa forma como sucedían las cosas ante él.

—Te concierne y no te lo diré. Confórmate con eso.

Un golpe de pie se dejó sentir contra sus costillas obligándolo, por el dolor, a retirar aquella extremidad que difícilmente tapaba sus ojos, acompañando la acción con el resto de su cuerpo retorciéndose.

_Y ahí lo notó._

El cuerpo de Steve se encontraba parado a un lado suyo, a la altura de su cabeza que con dificultad tuvo que levantar para poder ver como cada brazo del rubio se apoyaba sobre sus propias caderas, en ese típico gesto de enojo. Su ceño fruncido le dejaba en claro su posición al respecto. En desventaja, así era como estaban las cosas en ese justo momento para él.

—Te lo advertí. Dije claramente: Ten el valor de mirarme a la cara. Ahora...

—Esto debe de ser una jodida y cruel broma.

Tenía mucho más de cruel si se lo preguntaban, pero Tony ya no quería opinar más acerca de ello. Tenía suficiente con los ojos azules de Rogers fulminándolo sin piedad. Además, no se sentía para nada bien. Su gesto, la posición de su cuerpo y su mirada dejaban entrever esa misma afirmación.

Porque él sabía que si seguía hablando su voz se cortaría en cualquier instante entre las palabras. Y su labio inferior temblaría más de lo que temblaba ahora. Y su mirada, entonces, reflejaría una expresión miserable que no merecía aparecer en su rostro. Todo en él no igualaría en nada a la firmeza de la actitud que se vio anteriormente.

Ocurriría si hablaba, todo solo si escuchaba una vez más la firme voz de Steven.

—Debes estar loco.

Tony tragó duro. Ahorrando la vista penosa de sí mismo ante Steven, girando su rostro. Lo había intentado antes, enfocar su vista correctamente en el cuerpo y expresiones de Rogers y buscar un error, algo que grite mentira e irrealidad, pero no lo encontró. El maldito sueño insistía en presentarse ante él como verdadero. Y le jodía, porque se veía tan tangible e indiscutiblemente real que solo provocaban espasmos y la sensación de miedo recorrerle que él mismo, con toda la fuerza y cordura que poseía, convertía en imperceptible ante Steven.

Y si este era capaz de notarlo, pues realizaba un muy buen trabajo fingiendo no hacerlo. _Como siempre_ , se dijo mentalmente. Porque de todas formas, Rogers se comportaba así con cualquiera que lo rodeara. Reflejando indiferencia que quizá no sentía. ¿Quién sabe? Steven era de las pocas personas que se parecían a él en ese aspecto. Siempre cuestionando, siempre callando. Personas contradictorias que ocultaban verdades importantes.

Así eran los dos, y estaba bien.

Pero,... quizá simplemente no lo estaba.

Tony se hartó muy pronto de la mirada azulina sobre él, mirándolo de esa manera tan profunda que, él sabía, buscaban respuestas en sus propios gestos y expresiones. Steven, el correcto hombre del pueblo, no podía estar un solo segundo sin observar a la gente. Buscando quien sabe qué. Aunque, para el dueño del apellido Stark era más claro que aguas cristalinas: Steven buscaba errores. En él, encontraría varios. Lo sabía, y le molestaba. Steve no debería de mirarlo de esa forma. Debería ya de parar de hacerlo.

—Rogers, hombre real aquí presente, ¿me podrías pasar la botella tras de ti? Quizá de esa manera te esfumarás ya de mi cabeza.

El rubio no lo hizo. En vez de eso, su mirada penetró más intensamente si es que eso fuera posible. Para Tony lo era, y eso bastaba para sacarle un gruñido. Y un gesto devastado. Si Steve quería mirarlo, pues él le daría la perfecta escena que seguramente quería. Un hombre confundido. Un hombre totalmente perdido siempre era lo que a la gente le gustaba observar. Steven no era diferente de ellos que se creían superiores y con el debido derecho de criticar a otros.

Tony lo sabía. Tony podía jactarse una y mil veces de conocer mucho acerca de Rogers. Y eso no quitaba ni un poco el enojo que casi siempre causaba esa particular actitud de Rogers para con él.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Odio esto, maldito cretino! Deberías no estar aquí. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?!

El castaño consiguió pararse muy dificultosamente, apoyado en la pared a un lado suyo que no le sirvió de mucho, porque sus piernas temblaban de igual manera, amenazando con torcerse y dejarlo caer. A Tony no pudo importarle menos, solo quería desahogarse, señalar con el dedo a Steven y medio gritar: — ¡Vete al infierno, Rogers, y deja ya de joderme! ¿Tienes que venir, desde dónde sea que vengas, a insistir en recordármelo? No te lo repetiré ninguna sola vez más: ¡Ya deja de...!

— ¿Terminaste?

Steven habló y eso bastó para callar cualquier palabrerío de Tony; y no conforme con ello, el rubio avanzó un metro más cerca de Stark, lo suficientemente lejos para no incomodarlo, pero sí lo exageradamente cerca como para que el castaño no pudiera huir de lo real que se veía el cuerpo de Rogers frente a él.

La textura de su piel, la claridad azulina de sus irises y lo perfectamente cierto que se veía su respiración acompasada convertían fácilmente sus pensamientos más razonables y verdaderos en solo frases cuestionables y dudas correctamente construidas.

Tony no quiso creer. Se rehusaba totalmente a aceptar todo lo que sus ojos veían como algo verdadero. Sus irises rehuyeron de los de Steve en algún momento, ya hace minutos, para volver a enfocarlos ahora. Profundamente puestos sobre Steven; así, de esa forma, Tony pensaba buscar, una vez más, una falla que gritara  _esto no es real._

— Terminaste.

Fue un movimiento rápido, totalmente pensado por Stark, quien en un instante llegó hasta la altura de Steven y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos grises no perdían cuenta de cada detalle que recorría él mismo con sus dedos. Fueron movimientos suaves, lejanos a la actitud que le caracterizaba, sin dejar de lado la mínima sonrisa que acaparaba sus facciones.

Sus manos bajaron, ante la atenta mirada de Rogers quien no parecía nada agradecido con la idea de que le tocasen sin su consentimiento. El fruncimiento de sus cejas y el brillo oscuro en sus ojos se reflejaban como una clara señal para que se detenga. Tony no la notó. En vez de eso, continuó su recorrido por sus tensos hombros, por sus fuertes brazos y, por último, por su firme pecho.

—No eres real. Yo lo sé —soltó con duda mal disimulada, y Steven no pudo evitar dirigir sus confundidos ojos a los desorbitados de Stark, que no se atrevían a mirarle—. Este sueño se está tardando demasiado en terminar. Desaparece ya, Rogers, te lo pido en un claro por favor.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora? —a las palabras de Steven le acompañó un tono furioso impregnado de decepción.

Stark no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, eso lo podía observar claramente al notar sus ligeros temblores y el mal apoyo de su cuerpo en el de él. Los dedos del pelinegro se aferraban a sus brazos, acción que le incomodó y molestó al ver, una vez más, una botella vacía en un mueble cerca de ellos dos.

La ira mal contenida en sus muecas fueron el primer paso; la siguiente acción de Stark le empujó al final de aquello. A un acto donde ya no habrían palabras suaves, solo gritos y palabras malintencionadas. Porque él ya se encontraba furioso y harto de cada maldita palabra incoherente que escapaba de la boca de Stark.

Anthony pinchó el ojo de Rogers con un dedo propio. Quien cerró fuertemente los dos, aferrando sus manos con fuerza a las muñecas de Stark, apretándolas con tal intensidad que Anthony se removió entre ellas, sin lograr soltarse. Un nuevo gruñido había escapado de Steven al sentir el ardor expandirse desde el punto inicial de contacto hasta todo su orbe y Stark, viendo fijamente aquella escena, por fin, se dio cuenta de lo que desde hace horas se rehusaba a aceptar.

Otro gruñido más escapó de entre los labios de Steven. Aún con la cabeza gacha y aguantándose una queja más, escuchó la agria voz de Stark decir: —Estás aquí —su ceño se frunció, nada contento de su reciente aceptación—. ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí conmigo?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue su espalda siendo dolorosamente estampada contra la dura madera tras él. Sin darle ningún tipo de tregua, el brazo de Steven presionó a la altura de su pecho con desmedida fuerza. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la furia que corría por sus venas le miraron directamente, uno de esos zafiros rodeado del rojo intenso causado por el piquete que le dio con su dedo hace solo un minuto.

Tony sintió la pena recorrerle, pero eso a Rogers no le pudo importar menos.

El rubio simplemente estaba harto. Y en ese estado de furia pura no existía ninguna forma de detenerlo. Diría lo que se le viniera en gana, haría lo que sus bajos instintos dictaminaran. Tony sabía que justo ahora estaba pisando un campo minado y que a la primera frase mal formulada él sería muy pronto solo un punto difuminado entre ellos.

—Steven,...

— ¡YA CÁLLATE! —la altísima voz del rubio se escuchó muy cerca de sus oídos— ¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de compórtate como un maldito borracho! No entiendo cómo puedes... Escúchame bien, Stark, los días pasan uno seguido de otro y ocultarte tras miles de vasos de alcohol no cambiará jamás ese hecho. ¡Así que tómate los días de tu asquerosa vida en serio!

Las palabras escapan una tras otra sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Stark. Steve simplemente se encontraba irritado y eso era suficiente para desgraciar con sus palabras el día de Tony. Esto se trataba de más que solo un pleito, este era la continuación de una guerra que alguno de los dos impuso hace bastante tiempo atrás. Ver quién ganaba, quién era el más fuerte y quién era el primero en romperse. Las palabras realmente nunca dañaban a ninguno. Eran tan fuertes que era tremendamente difícil intentarlo de este modo.

El problema es que este momento era diferente, no estábamos hablando de días atrás en la cantina, con Tony lleno de litros de alcohol, hablábamos de hoy, dos días después de la primera muerte de Steve. De aquello que no escapaba de su memoria y estaba ahí presente para atormentarlo. Porque Steve no necesitaba insultarlo y humillarlo para que él entendiera el punto. Tony no necesitaba de nadie diciendo nada porque...

Tan triste y patético como de seguro se veía se sentía.

Y lo sabía. _En serio que sí._

—Mírate, Stark, y date cuenta de una maldita vez lo que esa porquería te hace. De lo que tú solo te haces. ¿Crees que son correctas tus acciones? —el castaño rehuyó de su mirada con molestia, detestaba que de la boca de Steven brotaran sus perfectas palabras sobre lo bueno y lo malo, de lo correcto e incorrecto, tan típico de él que le enfermaba— ¿Sabes cómo yo te veo? Como si fueras pura mierda. Así es como...

—Cállate.

Si su voz escapó como un susurro o un grito, qué más daba ahora. Steven se podía admirar mejor de esa forma. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados. Además, fue exactamente de esa forma como lo conoció la primera vez que se presentaron. Los dos, absolutamente cansados de la vida que mantenían. Tony más que Steve, porque siempre debía de haber una forma aceptable para ganarle a ese hombre.

—Debiste callarte tú primero.

¿Cuándo se convirtió todo esto en una pelea para ver quién era el último en dañar más rápido al otro?

Se declararía perdedor si no fuera porque odiaba ese término justo a un lado de su nombre. Le importaba una mierda si todos los presentes en ese pueblo ya lo mencionaban de esa forma. Si debía ganar, lo haría ahora.

—Yo solo quería saber si eras real, pero gracias, eh. Por recordarme que sigo siendo exactamente el mismo loco de hace años. Pensé que había logrado dejar todo eso atrás; ahora me doy cuenta que el monstruo sigue aquí —señaló repentinamente su pecho.

Lo que su mente pensaba recorría un camino muy diferente a lo que de su boca escapaba. Tony golpeó una vez más su pecho, y otra vez más, antes de escuchar nuevamente la indiferencia hecha voz de parte de Steven.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

— ¿No puedes simplemente callar tu mierda, Rogers?

Ese hombre no podía llamarse su amigo. Simplemente no podía.

—Cuida lo que sale de tu boca, Stark. En este pueblo tu apellido no goza de renombre como tanto crees.

— ¿Y qué importa de todas formas? Con apellido o no, tú no pareces de los que respetan nada.

Steven no respondió esta vez, entretenido en algún punto lejos del castaño. Siete brillosas botellas se mostraban en el fondo de lo que alguna vez lució como una ordenada sala de vista admirable. Era el hogar de un Stark, un hombre de negocios y dueño, además, de un buen apellido. Alguien como él no debería de lucir tristemente acabado. Además, a diferencia de lo que Tony pensara, Steve sí que le respetaba.

Aunque claramente era a su manera.

—Tan equivocado no estás. Es más, acertaste, ¿quieres un premio o qué? No tengo tiempo para estas mierdas, Stark. No sé ni siquiera porque sigo en medio de este asqueroso lugar.

Una risa amarga llegó a los oídos de Steven, agria y ligeramente seca, que no dudó en revolver sus pensamientos. Escondían algo que, muy fácilmente, se podía leer en los indecisos ojos grises de Anthony, que por la cercanía que aún mantenían él era capaz de notar. Gritaban decepción, furia y desconcierto. Todo aquello mezclado con la clara señal de aturdimiento. Steve movió sutilmente su mano hacia el hombro de Stark, con la intención de un acuerdo de paz y calma que no era capaz de declarar con palabras. Un movimiento que quedó en el aire al oír lo que Tony formuló ácidamente. Si quería herirle, no quedaba mucho por hacer.

—Este humilde hogar no podrá jamás estar a tu altura, ¿No es así,  _sheriff perfecto_? —Tony se atrevió a mirarle, con los ojos repentinamente enfurecidos—. Quédate a jugar a los defensores de la justicia en otro lugar, entonces. Porque para un pueblo que no te necesita, continuar gritando y defendiéndonos no nos sirve para nada. No eres suficiente aquí, y lo sabes. Pero no te preocupas, Rogers, de mi parte puedo declarar que eso a mí poco me importa.

Mentía.

Y no era la primera vez, así que esperaba que a Rogers no le afectara, que no creyera realmente en sus palabras. Esperaba, en vez de eso, que Steven se riera a carcajadas y le dijera que estaba bien, que como ofrenda de su amistad él siempre sería capaz de perdonar cualquier tontería que de su boca saliera.

El problema erradicaba en que Steven creía en ello como una mentira a medias. Sus propios pensamientos lo empujan a aquello, y lamentablemente no existía un marcha atrás cuando se trataban exactamente de los de él. Todo este tiempo creyendo en la fuerza de lo que significaba portar la estrella en su pecho, para que resulte al final del día que no era para nada como insistía su mente en pensar, porque no era un ingenuo y sabía que sus actos no daban los frutos que él deseaba. Los pobladores hablaban a su espalda, le llamaban testarudo, idiota e irresponsable, juntando a ello el poco apoyo y respeto que le brindaban.

Timely era un pueblo lleno de personas resignadas, muertos vivientes a quienes ya nada les importa. Que él siguiera cuerdo en ese mar de malos ratos era solo un milagro que pensó lo convertía en un mejor hombre; pero, en realidad, solo le cegaba a la cruda verdad. No podía seguir mintiéndose, debía de ver lo que en sus alrededores ocurría. Y una vez observara aquello con claridad se toparía únicamente con lo que las palabras de Stark ya habían representado con exactitud.

 _Steven_ , simplemente,  _no era suficiente._

—Claro que para el grandioso Stark nada ni nadie importa. Queda claro que eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo podría acaso suceder lo contrario? ¡Si eres solo un malnacido egoísta! Yo intento salvar vidas, veamos que tanto lo intentas tú atragantándote en alcohol—dijo, con la voz impregnada de veneno.

Eso fue más que suficiente para Stark, el giro de su rostro fue la nítida señal de que esta ridícula discusión ya había llegado a su final. Steven se podía arrepentir aún, pero el enojo y la decepción que insistían en recorrer por cada fibra de su ser le recordaban que de esa forma estaba bien. Que las palabras, por mientras, sonaban un poco ciertas y que no era solo fruto de su ira.

Lástima que Tony no pensara igual que él.

—Me voy, Stark. Aquí solo estorbo tu apestosa vida.

Anthony apretó su puño, odiaba que Steve tuviera tanta razón. Tal y como lo decía, con voz que el juraba indiferente, se sentía. Una peste andante. Digno de simplemente nada. Agradecía una vez más que Steven lo recalcara, si no fuera de esa forma, ¿Qué más habría al final para él?

—Vete, entonces. Si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Largo!

Steven no esperó ninguna señal más antes de que el estruendoso golpe de la puerta retumbara por toda la sala, dejando a Stark en medio de ella, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del piso. Existía, en aquel horroroso abismo en el que se había convertido su corazón desde hace años, una idea que se negaba a aceptar como cierta.

Y aquella era que...

Las palabras le duelen muchísimo, porque nunca pensó que Steven pensara respecto a él de ese modo. Asumió en algún instante, entre aquellos días de aquellos años que compartieron amenos momentos juntos, que Steven era aquel único hombre de fuertes valores y convicciones que aún creía en su defectuosa persona.

Dicen algunos que uno no puede vivir engañado toda la vida, y si era esta aquella verdad que ya debería de saber, pues, como solo él aprendió a actuar con el pasar de los años, expresó con una sonrisa en su rostro que aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, que él podía soportarlo. La decepción que los ojos de Steven reflejaban dirigiéndose hacia su persona; eso, claramente podía soportarlo. Aunque, tras aquellos pensamientos, fuera una total mentira, y la sonrisa tres segundos después de formarse, desapareciera.

Porque el efecto que causaba en él, las palabras dichas por Steven, herían y quemaban aquel órgano en lo más profundo de su pecho; que él, hundido en un cúmulo de orgullo no dejaría, ahora ni nunca, que se exhibiera ante nadie. Aun cuando aquella afirmación a penas y le servía para cubrir y enterrar la extraña sensación que el otro problema que se avecinaba una vez más en aquel día le originaba. Él sabría responder porque era lo que mejor sabía hacer y esta vez, tragándose las últimas palabras que en su mente comenzaron a amenazar su integridad, no dejaría que, un tumulto de pensamientos, le cegaran lo suficiente para no actuar.

—No te dejaré morir, Steven.

Aquella afirmación fue suficiente para que sus manos formaran puños con determinación. Y su mirada y pasos siguientes continuaran la línea imaginaria que lo conduciría a un cuarto oculto que llevaba largos años sin abrirse. Conteniendo dentro de ella, objetos que pensó no volvería a ver, objetos que detestaba pero sabía... siempre serían parte de él y su historia. Aquella idea pudo molestarle, herirle o quemarle por dentro de diversas formas que ya había experimentado, pero que esta vez, con el irregular palpitar de su corazón, no dejaría que le afectara.

Un ayer era solo eso. Un día que ya no existía, y que, simplemente, ya terminó. Y por ello mismo, no tenía ni una sola pizca de sentido recordar la mirada de Steven sobre la suya, hablándole a través de ella con pesar. Expresando sentimientos que él no quería leer. Porque de esa manera él,...

Negó ligeramente, abriendo desde la perilla con una llave especial la puerta de aquel espacioso almacén. Nadie sabía de su contenido, era de aquellos secretos que él supo mantener de aquella forma con el pasar de los años. Dos mesas de tamaño considerable se mostraban en el centro de la estancia, con siluetas de objetos sobre ellas que las mantas blancas ocultaban muy bien. Tras de todo ello, diversos estantes se mostraban con armas de guerra que él mismo fabricó hace ya muchos años atrás. No se sentía orgulloso de ello,  _nunca lo estaría realmente_ , se dijo en un susurro suave que muy pronto se perdió en la ligera brisa del verano.

Tenía una sola idea rondando su mente, una que incluía a Steven sano y salvo. Una sola que iniciaba en ese taller y terminaba con una bala de plomo atravesando el fuerte pecho de Benjamín Lester. Y sabía de qué forma conseguirlo. Sus manos se movieron con rapidez y agilidad mejorando aquella arma que aprendió a llevar bajo la manga. Al terminar con ella, tomó otra entre sus dedos observándola con detenimiento que después de un arduo escrutinio decidió que, de igual forma, le serviría para su nuevo propósito.

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora muy pronto para su disgusto. Tony, en medio de ese desorden que generó, se sintió listo y preparado para lo que fuera a venir. Se alejó de todo aquello para salir de su hogar en busca de ese hombre rubio que muy pronto encontró. A las afueras de la comisaría de Timely en la calle paralela a la ubicación de su taller, él y un hombre más, de cabellera larga y oscura, conversaban en voz baja entre ellos dos cuando, repentinamente, Steven levantó su rostro, exclamando:

— ¡Ahí está el juez! —Tony los observó acercándose a aquel hombre montado sobre un caballo, mientras él hacía lo mismo con rapidez hacia ellos dos— ¡Juez Nelson!, ¿no se equivoca de dirección?

La firme mano de Tony tomó la muñeca de Steven, quien giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un sonoro chasquido de molestia escapar de sus labios. Su sorpresa al verlo se convirtió en menos de un segundo en furia mal contenida.

—Lo siento, Steven. Ya se juzgó. Culpable, condenado a la horca. Entrégalo a los tipos de la capital y termina ya con esto.

Los azules y los grises se encontraron en ese mismo momento. Miradas profundas que dejaron en segundo plano la angustiada voz del juez Nelson. Steven y Tony se preguntaron internamente por qué no pudieron quitar las miradas de sobre el otro en ese transcurso de los segundos. Sin responderse ninguno de los dos, continuaron con sus propios propósitos.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? No tengo tiempo para esto, Stark. Lárgate —el rubio regresó su concentración al juez que ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos, sobre un caballo en la lejanía apenas y se veía su silueta— ¡Espere un momento! ¡Todos merecemos un juicio justo!

—Calma, no habrá horca hoy. —Steven y Tony giraron en la misma dirección en que Red Wolf veía. Tres hombres y una mujer se acercaban a ellos con paso ligero. Lester, en medio de ellos, sonreía cínicamente.

— ¡Vámonos, ya! —gritó Tony, logrando que los dos hombres así lo hicieran.

Fue una carrera intensa que los llevó como destino al taller de Tony. Quien, luego de cerrar la puerta con el apoyo de su espalda sobre ella, dijo, con la respiración entrecortada y exhausta: —Escóndanse aquí.

Tony asomó su cabeza por una ranura en la pared de madera que le permitió ver, con la sangre corriendo con velocidad por sus venas, las siluetas de Lester y Otto pasar frente a su casa. Con el primero dirigiendo una mirada rápida al nombre escrito en la parte delantera de su taller.  _Industrias_   _Stark_. Antes de sonreír y seguir caminando. Tony observó cómo, ya más lejos de donde se encontraban, Lester le mencionó algunas palabras a Otto quien asintió con vehemencia luego de escucharlas.

Cuando Stark giró su cuerpo Steven ya no se encontraba en su rango de visión. Con la pregunta en su mirada, Red Wolf le señaló con un movimiento ligero de cabeza una habitación al fondo de la estancia. Tony pensó en diversas opciones en tan solo un segundo, sabiendo con seguridad a qué habitación se refería. Se dirigió hacia allí, y no fue hasta que escuchó el enojo impregnado en la voz de Steven que desconectó el repentino hilar de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es esto, Anthony?

Tony se acercó hasta llegar a la altura de Steven. Creyó, al ver su mirada, que hizo lo correcto.

—La solución. Coge una, yo usaré la de la izquierda. Muerto Poindexter todo se solucio...

Un golpe muy fuerte se dejó escuchar contra la madera, callando su voz. Consiguiendo, en vez de eso, con aquella acción el salto de todas las armas sobre ella misma y el repentino temblor en el cuerpo del castaño de ojos grises.

—No usarás estas cosas.

El ceño fruncido de Steven dejaba entrever diversas emociones que Tony era capaz de percibir cuando miraba directamente el rostro del rubio como hacía justamente ahora. Observando la severa línea que formaban sus labios al ser apretados con molestia. El dueño del apellido Stark ya sabía lo que por la mente de Rogers ocurría, podía deletrear cada palabra con precisión porque en líneas generales decían algo que él de igual forma pensaba.

— ¿De qué hablas, Steven? Vamos, hay peores...

— ¡Dije que no!, ¿ya olvidaste lo que esto...?

No necesitaba a Rogers hablando de esto ahora. Su mueca se transformó en alguna especie de reproche que no dejó que Steven viera girando el rostro en dirección a la mesa con las armas encima.

—Claro que no, y no importa, ¿sabes? Eres mi mejor amigo, eres más importante que cualquier traum...

—Debes estar loco. ¡¿Todo es una jodida broma para ti?! Soy el sheriff de este pueblo, y escúchame bien Stark porque no lo repetiré ni una sola vez más, no te dejaré usar ninguna maldita arma mientras siga con vida.

Tony cerró los ojos, tragándose el nudo en su garganta que no notó llevaba consigo desde hace un buen tiempo.  _Mientras siga con vida._  Ese era el maldito punto ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejarlo a él que lo salve?

—Usaré esto cuantas veces sea necesario. Y escúchame bien tú a mí, Rogers, esta será la última vez si...

—Esto no es lo que eres. ¡Aprende ya, Stark!

La voz era salvaje rozando la brusquedad. El poder en ella impregnada de algo más lo inmovilizó en su mismo sitio con una mirada confundida que no pudo evitar reflejar. Steve tomó el arma entre sus firmes manos y lo partió en dos grades fragmentos que, muy pronto, soltó directamente hacia el piso de madera bajo sus pies. El sonido ensordecedor aún se repetía en los oídos de Tony para cuando Steve dejó de mirar el suelo a fin de encararlo.

Si había algo, cualquier cosa, que decir antes de que el día se terminara, Steven debía de comenzar justo ahora a soltarlo. Porque él sabía que una frase se atoraba en su garganta. Lo sabía porque sentía el nudo en ese lugar incomodarle.

Y quizá, no era el único.

Lo real en aquel momento fue que ninguno tuvo el tiempo suficiente para seguir dándole más vuelta al asunto en sus propias cabezas. Ninguno tuvo la astucia de quitar la vista de sobre el otro al mismo instante que escucharon la bisagra de la puerta romperse agresivamente gracias a una fuerte patada contra la puerta de entrada.

Y, por último, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ignorar la jocosa voz de ese hombre con la diana pintada en la frente tras de Steven.

—Tic Tac, ya se acabó su tiempo, sheriff.

Y disparó, cuando el rubio también lo hizo al girarse con velocidad. La bala que disparó Steven impactó en el hombro de Lester cerca de una parte vital que no imposibilitó el grave daño. La caída de Poindexter al piso secundó la de Rogers, que a diferencia del primero, se aferraba a la vida con respiraciones grandes que no le servían cuando se vio a sí mismo ahogándose con su propia sangre.

—Buen disparo, sin duda —Lester sonrió con dificultad, viendo un segundo después a su compañera que le daba un certero golpe a Stark que lo mandó directo al piso—. E-Elektra, mata al i-indio.

Tony había caído de rodillas contra el suelo, con la impotencia inundándole cada poro en su cuerpo al no escuchar movimientos fuertes o golpes salvajes en defensa de parte de Rogers. No había llegado a ver el acto, pero estaba muy seguro de que no quería voltear a comprobarlo. Su mirada se entretuvo en el piso de madera frente a él, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Lester, de pronto, rio con fuerza.

—Gracias por distraer a Rogers, señor Stark. Sin su ayuda, no hubiera cumplido con mi deber.

Y se rio más fuerte con carcajadas que le enfermaban. Ese maldito se reía como si no hubiera un cuerpo derramando sangre a solo tres metros de ellos. Y Tony, con la colera inundándole, se arrastró, y al llegar muy cerca de Bullseye le jaló de los cabellos harto del sonido que insistía en escapar de su garganta.

En el fondo, muy lejos de cualquiera de los dos, Red Wolf peleaba aún con Elektra.

—Mátame, Stark. Puedo ver en tu mirada que quieres hacerlo. Vamos, mátame, sigue siendo el mismo monstruo que siempre has sido.

Tony cayó frente a él, sus piernas ya débiles no aguantaron su cansado cuerpo. Soltó los cabellos cenizos, con su desorbitada mirada sin ser capaz aún de voltear y ver el cuerpo rodeado de sangre en el piso de Rogers.

—Huir no te servirá más. Eres débil y cobarde. Dentro de ti. ¡Vamos, Stark, comienza a negarlo! —una bala de plomo atravesó la diana en su frente. Era Red Wolf quien harto de la palabrería de ese hombre fue capaz de disparar con tino.

El intento de sonrisa en el rostro de Red Wolf, que comenzó a formarse cuando él giró a verlo, no logró calmar el irregular palpitar de su corazón. Tony intentó mirarle nuevamente, y no pudo evitar pensar que aquel gesto no llena el reciente abismo que sus emociones se esforzaron por crear. Lo dijo una vez hace un tiempo considerable que ya ni recordaba, las palabras,... Las palabras siempre fueron su debilidad.

Y las de Lester, tan indiferentes como siempre, no pudieron ser más acertadas para dañarlo como ahora lo hacían.

 

 ***

 


	4. IV

 

**_«Intentas esta vez hacer lo correcto y chocas con que a veces no es suficiente. Lograrlo realmente es lo que cuenta porque, lamentablemente, nadie te agradecerá jamás por tus intentos solo por los resultados»_ **

 

 ***

 

El aturdimiento dentro de su cabeza era como el pan de cada día. Lo convertía en un revoltijo de temblores y malos ratos. Odiaba la sensación, y aun así, nunca hacía nada para cambiarlo. Porque más que aquello, Tony odiaba saber con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese pueblo bordeado de desierto llamado Timely.

La sensación se expandió dentro de su cabeza, manteniéndolo inmóvil por unos segundos más luego de despertar. Su mente se quejaba, adecuándose al lugar y el momento, el cual se sentía a través de sus poros, una vez más, diferente. La agria sensación líquida en el interior de sus labios le recordaba los sucesos de ayer. Recordaba una cantina y a un hombre. A un rubio de ojos azules. A Steve. Y luego las imágenes se distorsionaban en sus memorias y mostraban más escenas. Y él sabía claramente que había más que solo un día en la cantina y embriaguez.

 _Había_   _mucho_   _más_.

A partir de ese momento de dilucidación, sus pensamientos se bifurcan en dos totalmente contrarios. Quería huir, desaparecer; y quería, también, quedarse, mantenerse firme en ese mar de tormento.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Se enderezó en el acto luego de ver al abrir, por primera vez en el día, sus ojos el rostro exageradamente cerca de Rogers frente al suyo. Su propio cuerpo resintió la mala reacción, sin embargo aquello no detuvo el que sus piernas y brazos trabajaran en conjunto para arrastrarlo hacia atrás en un movimiento arrebatado por la sorpresa. Tony, desde los centímetros que lo separaban, miró al rubio con algo parecido al desconcierto, que muy pronto se convirtió en una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta que su acción fue totalmente innecesaria.

Y rompiendo aquel momento de torpeza, que él insistía era de aquella forma, pensó en lo que sus ojos veían. Steven, una vez más, se encontraba cerca de él. Físicamente estaba ahí, de aquella forma que él no lograba entender; pero, que aun de ese modo, no podía evitar pensar que la idea le alegraba egoístamente... aunque fuera solo por ahora.

—Danny Boy.

Fue un susurro suave que escondía muchas emociones, en aquel sobrenombre que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pronunciar. Recordaba los días en que entonaba las melodías irlandesas con fuerza, molestando a propósito al hombre rubio que no quitaba aún su mirada sobre él. Y una sonrisa tenue apareció en sus labios. Una que no fue correspondida.

Se mantuvieron tres segundos después, uno frente al otro, mirándose por un largo momento que fue cortado por la agria voz de Steven, reacción causada por ver rastros de licor en las prendas superiores del castaño.

—Tomaste ayer.

Fue una afirmación, con voz grave y enojada. De la forma que Steven dejaba salir cuando los malos actos que Anthony repetía no deberían de ser, y aun así, eran cometidos de la misma manera como si no aprendiera de ninguna de ellas. Por aquel castaño que intentaba ocultar su incomodidad bajo capas de fingida tranquilidad, una vez y otra más, sin importarle que quien estuviese mirando no aguantara la vista proporcionada. Porque... Esto era igual a esos días, en los cuales Rogers se preguntaba cuándo toda esta tontería iba a terminar. En qué momento Tony se preocuparía por dejar de matarse lentamente con las acciones que cometía a diario contra su propia persona y, quizá, ese mismo día, repentinamente, ya no escaparían de él frases incoherentes que, por la predominancia del alcohol en su organismo, pronunciaba.

Estaba pidiendo mucho, y lo sabía. Cada fibra en él conocía al hombre que no se atrevía a mirarlo ahora a consecuencia de lo que él mismo comentó con amargura, y por ello, no quiso decir más. No quiso pensar en nada más. Cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para olvidar que la mirada de Stark reflejaba culpa que él no quería observar, y decidió que, al abrirlos, sus ideas cambiarían por otras muy diferentes que al pronunciarlas no arruinarían los pocos momentos que aún podía compartir con Anthony. El único hombre por el que movería hasta los últimos esfuerzos sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio.

Y fue de esa forma como ocurrió, al abrir sus azulinos ojos, no vio a un hombre perdido en sus vivencias como siempre lo hacía. Él observó, con la mayor perspicacia posible, a ese castaño del modo correcto. Y como resultado obtuvo, por primera vez, los ojos vidriosos de Stark, que rápidamente ocultó al parpadear cuatro veces seguidas, clavados en los suyos.

Aquello, obviamente, le desconcertó al punto de preocuparle.

— ¿Pasó algo?

Tony continuó sin mirarle. Por largos segundos la respuesta quedó suspendida en el espeso aire que los separaba. A Steven no le afectó el silencio, observando en algún momento el leve movimiento de la mano derecha del castaño en su dirección. Tan imperceptible que le picó la curiosidad de saber que más acciones Tony era capaz de realizar inconscientemente.

Pero la respuesta, que de pronto escapó de los labios de Stark, le sorprendió.

—No entiendo —Steve se alejó con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era, sin duda, una gran sorpresa escuchar una respuesta de aquella naturaleza viniendo de Stark.

— ¿Tu no entiendes? ¿Se podría saber a qué se refiere tu problema?

La pausa que Tony impuso con su silencio se acrecentó mientras el rubio caminaba lejos de él buscando con la mirada aquel objeto que tanto le desagradaba.

—No es fácil de explicar. Yo... —no estaba muy seguro de continuar, anhelaba conocer las respuestas que su mente, últimamente aturdida, no era capaz de responder con decencia—... estoy encerrado en un laberinto. Una día… No. Una encrucijada que se repite —el sonido de vidrio chocando no le alertó lo suficiente para sacarlo de la línea imaginaria de sus pensamientos—. Es espantoso.

Steve se acerca a él, luego de una ágil vuelta, con un vaso de whiskey en su mano enguantada: —No estoy de acuerdo pero, si te despeja la mente, tómatela.

Tony la observó por un largo momento que parecen horas para los dos y, al final, no la aceptó. Un poco enojado de verla frente a él. La bebida en estos momentos tan confusos no parecía su más fiel amiga. El ver una botella solo le hace sentir asco de sí mismo, porque por culpa de su contenido la desorientación invadía su cuerpo y mente cada mañana al despertar. Restándole fuerza y equilibrio como justamente pasaba ahora.

Steven resopló, dejando a un lado el vaso que muy pronto dejó de ser el centro de atención de sus miradas. Sentándose junto a Stark, ofreciéndole con su leve sonrisa un acuerdo mutuo de paz y tranquilidad.

—Aún estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Tony quiso creer en ello, y por eso mismo, continuó.

—Hay un camino. Lleno de momentos, quizá diferentes, que me llevan a un único final que detesto. ¿Qué hago para no llegar a él si es el único que parece constante?

—No me estás contando nada de esa forma, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —el castaño asintió levemente, con la cabeza gacha— ¿Tú quieres que todos esos momentos que mencionas ocurran?

—No.

—Entonces no avances. No te gusta el camino, no te gusta el final. Simplemente ya no avances. No le veo el verdadero problema.

— ¿Y si me refiero a las horas que transcurren en un día? El tiempo no se puede detener, Steven, tengo que vivir cada momento que viene, no es como…

—Nadie sabe lo que pasará después, Stark —el rubio dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones antes de tomar una de las manos de Tony entre las suyas—. Esperas lo mejor y te adaptas a lo que tienes. No puedes vivir temiéndole al futuro.

El castaño observó con un leve fruncimiento de sus cejas el suave agarre de su mano. Sintió la áspera piel de Steven contra la suya tibia, cálida. La siguió observando por un largo momento que se transformaron en minutos. Queriendo creer que era tan sencillo como Steven lo planteó, ignorar todo y esperar que pasase. Como aquella primera vez que despertó y el rostro de Rogers frente al suyo le sorprendió, le trastocó de tal manera los sentidos que no supo de qué manera actuar. Y, simplemente, no hizo nada.

Definitivamente, no podía ignorarlo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Espera… —el castaño se levantó con dificultad, y Steven viéndole en tal estado le prestó su ayuda tomándole de los brazos— Te acompañaré.

—No, Stark.

Steven no le rindió tregua alguna al separarse de él para salir de aquel lugar. Entre sus primeros pensamientos, incluir a Stark en un pleito que no le incumbía, no le parecía la mejor opción entre sus planes. No dejaría que pasara. No quería que Tony saliera dañado, no dejaría… Tony le tomó de la muñeca con un fuerte agarre que le causó torbellinos a la altura de su pecho. Cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza sabía Tony usaba con él, porque… esto era tan complicado. Tan… desesperante. Giró su cuerpo, con la mirada azulina filosamente puesta sobre Stark.

— ¿Qué quieres, Anthony?

—Espérame. Hay algo que tengo que llevar conmigo.

—No te he dicho que puedas acompañarme.

Stark frunció los labios en una mueca quejosa. Steven quiso reír por lo risible que se veía aquello en su rostro, pero se recompuso en instantes, reírse ahora no era lo que debería de hacer. Como dijo antes, con Tony todo era… más complicado.

—Espérame.

El castaño le soltó dando una media vuelta para correr en dirección al fondo de su taller. Y él, inmóvil sobre su mismo sitio, no supo por qué se quedó ahí. Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez, apretando sus manos en fuertes puños. No sabía qué quería conseguir Stark con seguirle, pero… No. Negó innumerables veces con su cabeza, intentando desaparecer esa tonta idea que rápidamente se formó en su cabeza. Obviamente, no era aquello por lo que Tony le acompañaba.

Debía haber otra razón.

Quería saberla.

Y sabía, además, que… de los labios de Stark nunca saldría.

Aquello era una afirmación que le conllevó a enojarse levemente. Un leve fruncimiento de sus labios y nada más. Porque, con el tiempo,... se acostumbró a obtener _nada_ de Stark.

El mencionado regresó, y, por un momento Steven olvidó preguntarle por qué volvió dentro de su taller, qué era aquello que llevaba recelosamente bajo su manga. Lo olvidó, como si fuera cualquier cosa más que fácilmente debería dejar pasar por alto. Y los dos, salieron juntos de aquella pequeña casa que era llamado grandiosamente Industrias Stark.

Y…

A pesar de que Steven terminó diciendo que sí sin decirlo realmente, no cruzaron ninguna palabra mientras caminando por el transcurso del camino. El rubio, metros lejos de Stark, le dirigió una breve mirada. Una que tiraba a desinteresada, pero que al verlo tambalearse casi imperceptiblemente una mueca asomó en su rostro cambiándola drásticamente a una más preocupada. _Con Stark siempre era lo mismo_ , se dijo. Esperar un gran cambio de él era hasta risible. Quiso reír una vez más junto a sus pensamientos, pero no pudo. Entre esa abrumadora verdad, no le pareció muy dentro de sí que ese algo le fuera realmente divertido.

— ¿Por qué quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Por qué no?

Stark rio suave, Steven no le siguió el juego.

Giró su rostro, con los labios apretados en una dura línea. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le enojaba tanto las acciones y los comentarios del castaño. Tan… desesperantes. Aunque una vocecilla, tras todos sus pensamientos le susurró la respuesta, como si de una burla cruel se tratase. Fría, y sin sentimientos, chocando contra él como una verdad que aceptaba, pero que aun así no podía evitar pensar que de igual forma… apestaba.

Aunque, quitar la mirada de sobre Stark era difícil. Había algo en sus acciones y sus gestos que te obligaban a mirar. Existía algo ahí que le llamaba. Steven apenas y lo hizo, concentrándose en caminar adecuadamente por sobre la arena. Pero, como el gran observador que era notó que Tony no estaba haciendo lo mismo. Le escuchó suavemente balbucear, antes de que su pie izquierdo trastabille con el otro. Y sus reflejos, endemoniadamente rápidos, le permitieron llegar a su altura para tomarle entre sus brazos antes de que cayese.

Stark se removió un poco, alzando su propio brazo izquierdo para rodearle el cuello, automáticamente Steven hizo lo mismo con su cintura, para que el castaño encuentre la estabilidad en ese agarre.

—Solo por hoy, te dejaré ayudarme.

El rubio rio seco.

—No sabes cuán honrado me siento por ello.

Luego de aquel comentario su tema de plática se redujo a nada. Podían escuchar sus respiraciones demasiado cerca, y aquella breve intimidad no les permitió adecuarlo de mejor forma. Fue Steven, quizá, quien más quería que el silencio desapareciese. Por ello habló, por ello dijo el primer recuerdo que se le vino a la cabeza cuando pensaba en Stark.

—Recuerdo que el primer día que viniste te eche licor encima. Era un intolerante a los pensamientos extranjeros y tú... Una total estupidez fue lo primero que dijiste.

Tony se sorprendió. Giró su rostro para observarle, pero, esta vez, Rogers no le miraba.

—Si hubiera sabido de tu reacción, sin duda, me hubiera callado, así al menos hubiera evitado aquel derechazo que rompió mi nariz.

—Aún me arrepiento, Anthony.

—Todos los golpes que no me has dado desde entonces, aun a pesar de mis tonterías, lo compensan, créeme.

Tony rio primero, y Steven no tardó mucho en secundarle la risa. El último apretó el agarre en la cintura del castaño deseando que aquel momento durara más.

—Yo recuerdo más la segunda vez que nos vimos. Me gruñiste incluso antes de que llegara a menos de tres metros de ti. Aquello…

—Te causó risa. Lo sé, ni siquiera disimulaste que te estabas burlando de mí —el castaño volvió a reír y, entre sus brazos, se sintió el ligero temblor de su cuerpo—. Estaba muy listo para darte otro golpe.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No lo sé.

Su respuesta era muy sincera. Ese día, al verlo, simplemente pensó que fue suficiente de golpes e insultos. Aunque sabía que verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, como aquel día con una botella en su mano, era la razón verdadera de por qué no se acercó a él. Sintió… lástima. Y eso, definitivamente, no se lo diría a Tony. Estaba muy seguro de que era lo último que a Stark le gustaría escuchar.

—Ayer despertaste más cuerdo que hoy... Deberías mejorar.

Su mente bombardeaba por aquellos pensamientos no ideó mejor comentario que ese, y en segundos, se arrepintió de que de sus labios haya escapado. Y dos segundos después de eso, asumió que no era tan malo soltar un poco lo que pensaba.

— ¿Ayer? —Tony pensó, por alguna extraña razón, que Steven recordaba, pero al ver sus gestos, estos no delataban absolutamente nada; y, en vez de aquello, sintió sus ideas conectarse en un rápido movimiento, haciendo clic dentro de su cerebro de forma que lo dejó tieso con los ojos sumamente abiertos—Tú… ya habías venido a mi casa antes, ¿no es así? No es el primer día que estás cuando recién despierto. Es por eso que estabas ahí hoy, porque así pasó ese día. Yo te vi la primera vez, ¿Có-cómo es que entras?

Steven no comprendió la mayoría de los balbuceos del castaño, e ignorando el detalle momentáneamente decidió responder con sinceridad la última pregunta.

—Una llave.

— ¡¿Tienes mi llave?!

Steven rio suavemente, obligando a Stark a que siguieran caminando.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que no recuerdes que tú mismo me la diste? ¿Recuerdas estas palabras: _«Sheriff de este hermoso pueblo, hombre honorable y de gran confianza, yo, Anthony Edward Stark, te encargo el objeto que abre las puertas a mi acogedor hogar, quién más sino para que la cuide que la representación humana de la responsabilidad?»_ Tu estado era penoso con sinceridad, pero no puedo negar que estaba de acuerdo contigo. Serías capaz de vender tus terrenos si te encontraras como aquella vez.

—Eso no es verdad —su voz, sonó dura y tosca, pero en breve se arrepintió de la manera e intentó arreglarlo suavizando un poco su tono— Sé controlarme, además, yo jamás te diría que esto es un hermoso pueblo.

—Lo sé. Y por eso deduje que siete botellas recorrían alegremente en tu organismo. Me quedé con la llave asegurándome de que tú tuvieras tu propia copia. La tenías en ese momento. La tienes ahora, ¿verdad?

—Claro —Tony gruñó, removiéndose entre el agarre en su cintura— ¿Por quién me tomas? En este pueblo no hay mejor... ¡Ah!

Al momento que Steven le soltó sus pies trastabillaron causando por ello una caída contra la dura madera de la entrada a la comisaría.

—Llegamos.

Rogers no le ayudó a levantarse, riendo bajo al notar la zona rojiza en su frente por el fuerte golpe que se dio con una viga cercana. Al voltear, abrió la puerta a su despacho. Dejando que Anthony entrara primero.

—Aun así, yo te di la llave por seguridad, no para que vinieras cada día a verme. Qué te traes entre manos, ¿eh, sheriff?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Stark desconcertó por un momento al rubio que giró su rostro, molesto consigo mismo por no tener una respuesta acertada para aquella pregunta.

—Estás en un mal estado más de la mitad del día. Llega la tarde y vas casi puntual a la cantina y luego duermes, ¿Cómo sé yo que despertarás al día siguiente sin ahogarte en ese estúpido alcohol si no voy a verte la mañana siguiente de aquello? Tomas como si fuera el último día de tu vida. Debe de haber un límite en tu organismo, o al menos una razón para que dejes de hacerlo. Te haces daño. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo para que...?

— ¿Qué tal ni una? —el castaño ya no le miró, ahorrándose la mueca de disgusto que de seguro se formó en el rostro de Steven al verse interrumpido de mala manera— Estábamos hablando de otro tema, ¿volvemos a él, sheriff? O es que acaso el hombre con uniforme quiere rehuir de algo, ¿eh?

—Nada de eso. Ya dije por qué voy.

—Y te creo. No lo sé, pero es fácilmente saber en qué piensas. Ya sospechaba un poco que era por ello.

—Lo sé —hubo un quiebre en la mirada de Steven, algo leve que Stark no notó, y el rubio ocultó rápidamente—. Aún eres ese genio que conocí hace años. Siempre notando detalles.

—Ya lo dijiste. Siempre.

La risa de Stark contagió a Steven, y este igualmente rio. El problema, en ese fragmento de momento, fue que el rubio no reía con gracia, al menos no con un sentimiento real reforzando desde dentro aquel gesto. Solo sus ojos mostraban ese algo que una vez más, Tony no percibió.

Entre los movimientos Steven cierra la puerta de entrada a la comisaría y Stark camina tres pasos antes de que el brazo del sheriff le detenga. Una leve inclinación de su cabeza le indica que se siente en la silla de su despacho. Y una sonrisa luego de eso, fortifica la decisión y la vuelve verídica para el cuerpo de Stark que se rehusaba inconscientemente a sentarse ahí.

—Pensé que nunca me dejarías sentarme en esta bonita silla.

—No te pase de listo, Stark. Aun puedo botarte de aquí.

—Usted manda, sheriff —levantó sus dos manos, en son de paz junto a una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Steve rehuyó de ella, con una expresión en su rostro que reflejó diversas emociones con aquella claridad que decidió, como siempre, no mostrar. Caminó varios pasos lejos de Anthony con aquel acelerado palpitar en su pecho que sabe muy bien cómo explicar pero que por mientras prefiere seguir escondiendo. Porque de esa forma era mejor. Lo sabía. Cada vez que sus ojos azulinos cruzaban con los grisáceos de Tony, en aquellos momentos se daba cuenta un poquito más que de esa manera estaba más que perfecto.

Tony giró el asiento mientras Rogers caminaba lejos de la sala principal. Cuando su rango de visión ya no lo enfocó, del interior de su abrigo, sacó el pequeño proyectil que aprendió a llevar bajo su manga. Segundos después se colocó el arma en su muñeca arreglando los últimos detalles que pudieran dificultar su nueva misión.

—Tiene que funcionar —susurró con una de sus manos bajando la fina tela de su traje para tapar el artefacto—. Ven, Lester, estoy listo.

— ¿Con quién hablas?

Tony saltó sobre el asiento con la mirada perturbada enfocando al hombre en el umbral de la puerta. Steven rio bajando la cabeza, continuando con su caminar al mismo tiempo que Stark podía observar a un hombre detrás del rubio, que muy bien él sabía era Red Wolf. Aquel hombre le devolvió la mirada, con un leve gesto de sus comisuras que él supo en ese mismo instante era su leve sonrisa.

Tony correspondió, antes de que las dos figuras desaparecieran por la puerta principal que se mantuvo abierta para que él saliera de igual manera. Se levantó del cómodo asiento, y en ese mismo segundo la agria voz de Steve llegó a sus oídos.

—Mira, aquí viene la hostilidad.

Stark levantó el rostro curioso de ver a quién exactamente Steven llamaba _hostilidad_. Al observar el rostro serio de Natasha no pudo evitar agrandar sus ojos por la sorpresa. Si bien este día se repetía, Tony no conocía cabalmente lo que ocurría en él.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Steven?

—Mi trabajo, Natasha.

— ¿Tu trabajo es proteger a ese hombre? ¡Si hubieras protegido así a tu compañero yo no sería viuda!

Tony tuvo que bajar apenado la cabeza ante la mención de Bucky. Aún le costaba aceptar como terminó aquel hombre que él igualmente conocía, el antiguo compañero y confiable mano derecha de Steven. En un día caluroso, igual a cualquier otro, su cuerpo ya muerto era exhibido en medio de la plaza como si fuera otro resultado más de un linchamiento. De esa forma que enfermaba a cualquiera.

—Hago esto por Bucky también. Fue una mentira. Quiso evitar un linchamiento.

El rostro de sorpresa y pena mezclada apareció en segundos en el bello rostro de la pelirroja. Tony vio, desde donde se encontraba, diminutas gotas acumularse al borde de sus ojos. Siendo una mujer tan fuerte, como solo él la conocía, apostó a que no las dejaría derramarse sobre sus mejillas. Y sonrió por ello, ella entendía que era de esa única forma como deben de ser las cosas.

Repentinamente, la mirada de ella enfocó tras Steven y Red Wolf, viendo directamente dentro de la comisaría como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención. Grande fue el cambio en su expresión. De un rostro sereno a unos ojos grandes junto a labios fruncidos. Exclamando con sorpresa muy pronto se topó con la mirada de Stark. El castaño pensó que fue de alegría por verlo hoy en día, pero solo causó desconcierto en él que Natasha convirtiera el gesto a uno más molesto que ya no iba dirigido a su persona.

—Deja de hacer esta tontería, Steven. Sabes muy bien que proteger a Tony es más importante que presentar ante el juez a este hombre.

—Lo que haré lo protegerá. No ves lo que yo, ese siempre fue el problema.

— ¡No hagas una estupidez que arruinará su futuro!

A Natasha no le importó las personas presentes, cerca de ellos dos, y grita, con el endurecido rostro de Steve mirándole con algo cercano a la ira. El castaño igualmente se molestó, pero por razones diferentes, el suyo era por las palabras usadas por Natasha y la respuesta de Steven ¿Protegerlo? Había algo ahí, en la conversación de esos dos, que no llegaba a entender.

El fino dedo de la mano derecha de Natasha golpeó contra el pecho de Steve. —No lo dejes solo, ¿me oíste? No perdonaré que a él lo hagas infeliz. Ya tuvo suficiente.

— ¿A qué mierda se refieren?

De pronto, los dos voltearon a verlo como si no hubieran notado todo ese tiempo que él estaba muy presente en ese momento igual que ellos. Natasha fue la primera en escapar del estupor y sonreír dulcemente en dirección a Stark. Muy alejada de Steve, como si el repentino contacto de ese hombre con ella le enfermara.

— ¿Hay algo que te desagrade ahora? Dilo, Stark.

Tony miró de reojo a Steven, ante la fija mirada de la pelirroja que continuaba observando cada movimiento que Tony y Steven realizaban, por dos breves segundos que no fueron suficientes para notar cualquier mensaje en su expresión. Steven le ignoraba, con el rostro girado lejos de su dirección.

—No.

—Bien —la suave mueca en su rostro volvió a la seriedad que siempre le caracteriza, sin dejar de mostrar en su mirada la calidez de una buena amiga—. Ya me tengo que ir.

Y de ese modo, ella lo hizo. Dejando a los tres hombres en total silencio e incomodidad. Tony dudó un breve momento sobre qué decir, como cualquiera que se encuentra desentendido sobre algún tema. El castaño detestaba la sensación de no saber con exactitud sobre algo, eso lo sabía cualquiera que lo conociera muy bien. Como Steven, quien, de pronto, volteó en el justo momento que sus propios labios comenzaban a abrirse lentamente para mencionar que...

—Dilo. ¿Hay algo que te desagrade ahora?

La diferencia con lo dicho por Natasha fue el tono con que lo dijo, furioso y... cansado. Tony no quiso agregar nada más, sin embargo aquella mirada sobre él insistía en obtener una respuesta que él no estaba seguro de dar. Porque no sabía cuál era la correcta. Y, claramente, no diría nada mientras siguiera sin saber.

—No.

—Entonces olvida lo que pasó aquí. Natasha y yo no estamos de acuerdo sobre algo. Déjalo estar, no es tu problema.

Tonterías.

Aquello le incumbía desde el primer momento en que incluyeron su nombre en la discusión. Aunque, Steven podía tener razón en algo, y era que muy bien podía dejar de ser su problema. Ignorar aquellos momentos no era su especialidad, pero podía intentar.

—Háblame de ese juicio —la suave voz de Red Wolf se escuchó fuerte y clara, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Steven, que parecía, de pronto, no estar muy presente con ellos dos.

Varios segundos después respondió con la voz igual de fuerte: —El juez es un buen tipo. Quiero que conste lo que la presa le hace a tu pueblo —a la lejanía Rogers vio al juez sobre un caballo acercándose a ellos con la angustia plasmada en su rostro— ¡Ahí está el juez! ¡Juez Nelson!, ¿no se equivoca de dirección?

—Lo siento, Steven. Ya se juzgó. Culpable, condenado a la horca. Entrégalo a los tipos de la capital y termina ya con esto.

El ceño de Steven se frunció, igual a la mueca del castaño que unió cabos en esos segundos que transcurrieron lentamente. Sabía a quienes se refería con los tipos de la capital. Tenían que huir de ahí, ya.

—Espere un momento.

La voz del juez Nelson fue apagada por el grito de Stark cerca del oído del rubio, ronca y desesperada — ¡Vámonos, Steven! ¡Ya!

El jaloneo en su ropa no movió su cuerpo ningún solo centímetro. Cada intento de Stark fue en vano, mientras Steven gritaba una vez más al juez Nelson, que ya muy lejos se encontraba para escucharlo — ¡Todos merecemos un juicio justo!

—Calma, no habrá horca hoy. —Steven y Tony giraron en la misma dirección en que Red Wolf veía. Tres hombres y una mujer se acercaban a ellos con paso ligero. Lester, en medio de ellos, sonreía cínicamente.

—Hola, señores.

— ¿Listos para correr? —Tony viró los ojos, pero de igual forma escuchó cada regla que Steven fuera a imponer. Era ahora el momento en que esto se convertiría en su jugada—. Red Wolf, a tu izquierda. Tony, ven tras de mí. ¡No te separes!

Lester de igual forma ordenó a sus compañeros, avanzado él mismo en busca de Rogers.

—Grizzly, Elektra, cubran las salidas. Hola, sheriff, ¿nos acompañaría al patíbulo, por favor?

Steven se movió junto a Stark y Red Wolf. El rubio, en el breve tiempo que les sirvió para ocultarse quitó los grilletes en los tobillos de Red Wolf, con la molestia corriendo por sus venas que no podía evitar sentir.

— ¿Ahora quieres salvarme?

—Esto no se trata de ti, ni sobre la justicia. Hoy quería que el pueblo supiera de esa presa. Por lo que veo, no va a pasar. ¡Corre! Y tú —señaló a Stark—, sígueme.

El castaño así lo hizo mientras observaba, con la cabeza girada, cómo Elektra corría en su dirección y Red Wolf se interponía, apresando la daga de la pelinegra con las cadenas que aún mantenía en las manos. Para su pesar, no fue mucho lo que tuvieron que correr cuando Steven se asomó tras la columna de madera para disparar tres balas consecutivas contra Lester que de igual manera, disparó una más que él. Los dos fallaron, molestos con aquel resultado.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido ante sus ojos, para cuando volvió a prestar atención, Elektra se encontraba sobre él, ahorcando su cuello con su antebrazo. Presionando con tal fuerza que apenas y podía defenderse de la daga que amenazaba con enterrarse en su rostro. Red Wolf, muy lejos de él, peleaba con Grizzly. Balas que esquivaba, dejando de ser justa aquella batalla cuando una de ellas impactó en su hombro desnudo.

Desde hace un buen rato, perdió de vista a Steven, cuando aquella mujer saltó sobre él, atacándolo. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus ojos reflejaran el desasosiego que sintió al escuchar aquella voz fuerte y clara en la calle paralela a la de donde él se encontraba.

— ¡Fisk, baja aquí!, ¡Estás bajo arresto por obstrucción a la justicia! La ley afecta a todos. ¡Todos en Timely, salgan! ¡Podemos recuperar el gobierno ahora! ¡Durante mucho tiempo hemos mirado a otro lado! ¡Roxxon, Fisk y sus asesinos nos atemorizaron! ¡Salgan de las casas!, ¡Salgan! ¡Pidan ser libres! ¡Digan "no" al robo de tierras, digan "no" al robo de agua!

—No, Steven, cállate. No, no. ¡No!

El filo de la daga cortó su mejilla ligeramente. La mujer, con la mirada profundamente puesta sobre él, no vio como una sombra se movió tras ella y cómo, de un momento a otro, la cadena en las muñecas de Red Wolf apresaron su cuello.

— ¡Líbrense del yugo de la tiranía y la corrupción!, ¡Recuperemos Timely hoy!, ¡No teman reclamar las calles y pedir un país libre!

Quedó libre, la disputa se convirtió ahora entre Elektra y Red Wolf. Tony pudo notar al ver la mirada del hombre de tez oscura que aquel lugar ya no era el suyo. Que debía de comenzar a correr ahora. Ya. Y así lo hizo, con el pulso escuchándose en sus oídos como fuertes bombas explotando. Su respiración dejó de sentirla en algún momento, todo lo que podía escuchar era una tosca risa cruel resonando en su mente. De aquellas que te expresan la burla más cruel frente a tus ojos.

Y, de pronto, no hizo falta continuar corriendo, cuando frente a su mirada se escuchó el disparo y el golpe seco de Steven contra el suelo.

Su furia, la ira recorriendo cada poro de su piel le cegó, dominando cada fragmento que aún quedara de su cuerpo. La impotencia, por encima de todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones se mostró imponente y dolorosa. No midió las consecuencias, en este punto de su vida, en este preciso momento le valió lo que a su alrededor fuera a pasar. Poco le importó las miradas de los pobladores sobre él, observándole con terror en sus vidriosas miradas. Porque él, entre lo horrible del momento, se convirtió exactamente en el mismo monstruo que era Lester, indiferente, sin sentimientos, al dispararle incontables veces en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Continuó disparando mientras se acercaba a él, como si su cuerpo inmóvil sobre el suelo no reflejara nítidamente que ya se encontraba muerto.

Su ira seguía quemándole por dentro, por ello mismo no paró.

Hasta que…

Bruce, quien no había notado se encontraba desde hace bastantes minutos muy cerca de él, lo apretó en un abrazo que estrujó sus extremidades evitando que mirara el acto del que todos en ese pueblo eran testigos. Evitando también que otro proyectil escapara del arma entre sus manos. Banner le soltó minutos después, con sus mismas manos subiendo para acariciar las húmedas mejillas de Stark intentando en vano secarlas. El hombre de lentes sobre sus ojos, en ese justo momento, notó la acumulación de gotas saladas en las orbes grises que se negaban a dejar de derramarse. El boticario vio como aquello no combinaba ni siquiera un poco con la mirada iracunda que Tony le dirigía a nadie en particular. Varias emociones saltando en ellos que no era capaz de leer a cabalidad. La furia, era quizá, la única que por su fuerza al expresarse era más fácil de distinguir. Quería tranquilizarlo, abrazarle por más tiempo. No era justo lo que hace solo minutos pasó en medio de la nada, como tampoco era justo que Tony se encontrara en medio de todo, observando.

Su amigo no merecía esto.

—Tony. Tony, vuelve conmigo, por favor.

El mencionado apenas y le miraba, sus ojos completamente perdidos, enfocaban bajo sus pies.

—Escúchame, Tony, Rogers odiaría verte así. Eres muy importante para él. Es un terco, pero es un buen hombre. Sabes muy bien porque hizo esto, no es algo que puedas cambiar aunque nos duela a todos. Así es como todos veíamos el final, y no te ciegues porque Rogers, al igual que todos, lo entendía. Hay algo que es ley en el pueblo y es que nada ocurre sin la bendición de Fisk, Tony. Nada.

El rostro de Anthony se elevó a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban en los de su amigo Bruce que tembló al ver la ira completamente nublarla.

— _Fisk._

El movimiento fue exageradamente rápido, al igual que la reacción del boticario que con un grácil empuje evitó que tres balas de plomo bien dirigidas se desviaran hacia el cielo. Tony gruñó al ver truncado su plan, pero aquello no fue tan fuerte como el rugido animalesco que de los labios de Wilson Fisk escapó.

Una horrible mancha rojiza en su hombro ensuciaba su impecable traje blanco.

Para desgracia de muchos, eso apenas y le causó un cosquilleo. Fisk continuaba igual de imponente que siempre frente a Stark con una diferencia de cuatro metros que se acortaba por el propio alcalde. Fisk soltó el cuerpo de Rogers que gimió aún vivo continuando su andar con pasos pesados y toscos, acompañados de una mirada iracunda que distorsionaban todo alrededor para ver solamente al castaño dueño del apellido Stark.

—El patético señor Stark, al fin de pie. Guárdate tus arrebatos de borracho para las personas correctas. Ya no hay un Rogers que te aguante —soltó, ácido.

Con dignas palabras que un hombre con la soberbia suficiente escupía, demostrando que absolutamente nada más que él le importaba. Así era Wilson Fisk, la mierda que se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a él, tomándole de las solapas con fuerza, como si uno de sus brazos no estuviera cruelmente atravesado por una bala.

—Soy un héroe de este pueblo. ¡El que os dio su libertad!

— ¿Héroe? —su voz escapó más venenosa de lo que pensaba, pero muy poco le interesó— ¿Qué mierda dices? Si tengo aún el derecho de decir algo frente a tu grandiosa presencia es esto: Rogers es un hombre honorable que sirve y vive por estas tierras y por su gente. ¡Él es nuestro único héroe! Tú, alcalde de poca monta, solo vienes cuando los problemas son pequeñas piedrecillas, las resuelves y piensas que porque las demás veces Steven protege estas tierras tenemos que rendir cuentas contigo. Vete al infierno, Fisk. ¡Tú, y tus malditos asesinos!

El fuerte golpe que chocó contra el lateral de su rostro cerca de su oído le aturdió. La fuerza descomunal causada por esa grandes manos, además, lo mandaron un metro lejos, con su mano sujetando la parte golpeada al caer sobre su espalda cerca del cuerpo de Steven. Tony, sabiendo la poca distancia que los separaba, no volteó. Odiaría ver los ojos de Steven y observar, una vez más, su decepción.

Fisk miró el cuerpo cerca de los dos. El de Steven. Con asco, con repudio.

_Con el mayor odio._

— ¿Acaso es este el hombre que os iba a bridad la libertad que tanto me reclaméis? ¿El mugriento hombre que se arrastra y hunde el rostro en la arena?, ¡¿Cuál libertad sino la que yo ya os di y ahora gozáis?! ¡Por mí no más desiertos imposibles de habitar! Aquí encontraron hace años una vida que yo os ofrecí para vivirla. ¡Creyendo en este hombre demostradme una vez más su ingratitud!

Las palabras rebotaban de un lado a otro, llegando a cada una de las personas en aquel pueblo, quienes, en su temor, mantuvieron sus cabezas ligeramente asomadas con el tenue temblor en sus cuerpos que los obligaba a callar, a no realizar ningún movimiento. A ser solo hombres sumisos más, en ese pueblo, sin utilidad. Por temor a Wilson Fisk se quedaron estáticos en sus puertas y ventanas sin nada más que hacer.

Pero las palabras... no llegaron a todos los oídos. Los de Tony no le escucharon. Quien, atormentándose como solo él podía hacerlo, observó por primera vez el cuerpo sobre la arena de Steven. Tony pudo ver la mirada perdida del rubio que vibraba y se dirigía en distintas direcciones impregnada de aquel temor que Stark nunca relacionaría con ese hombre.

Steve seguía con vida, aferrándose a esos segundos que se acababan.

— ¡Muévete! Tu mierda solo debe de estar cerca a este mugroso terco —Fisk le empujó, logrando que su tembloroso cuerpo chocara con el de Steven que, de a pocos, se sentía más frio—. No me quitarás mi gobierno, Stark. Tú y tu amigo inepto os iban a pudrid en el infierno tarde o temprano, yo convertiré aquello en un ahora.

Tony ni siquiera le prestó atención, a esa y las demás palabras que Fisk soltó, viendo el desconcierto en la mirada de Rogers, viendo su preocupación saltar en su mirada cuando el alcalde apuntó con una pistola su propia sien. Aquello poco le importó, porque lo único que sus ojos eran capaces de ver y captar era el suave movimiento de los labios de Steven, que intentaban decir algo, cualquier cosa.

— _T-Tony._

El labio inferior del castaño tembló.

—Lo siento, Steve. Maldición, aborrezco esto.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que la bala impactara contra su piel. Cruel, y muy despiadada, en el mismo segundo que los adoloridos pulmones de Steven dejaron de respirar y su débil corazón, de latir.

 

 ***

 


	5. V

 

**_«Por un segundo quisiste seguir pensando que eran bromas creadas por tu mente; pero, frente a la desnuda verdad, el imprevisible destino te golpeará con la realidad hasta que no te quede otra opción que admirarla en su máximo esplendor. Negarte te quebrará, sabiendo que aguantar no será esta vez una acción merecedora de un elogio»_ **

 

***

 

El aturdimiento dentro de su cabeza era como el pan de cada día. Lo convertía en un revoltijo de temblores y malos ratos. Odiaba la sensación, y aun así, nunca hacía nada para cambiarlo. Porque más que aquello, Tony odiaba saber con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese pueblo bordeado de desierto llamado Timely.

Pasos moderados caminaban sobre la madera obligándola a crujir cerca de su oído. Su cabeza ante aquello se convirtió una vez más en dolores y golpeteos dentro de ella. Dos de sus manos las llevó hasta ahí, apretando con fuerza. Odiaba la sensación y el significado de todo lo que en su cuerpo ocurría cuando, luego de cinco segundos, entendía dónde estaba y qué es lo venía después de aquello. Sus ojos grises enfocaron rápidamente el atlético cuerpo del sheriff cinco metros lejos de él, quien daba vueltas en círculos con paso calmado.

Pensando en algo que Tony no tenía las de saber.

Verlo, una vez más, causaba diferentes reacciones en él, que distaban mucho uno de la otra. Algunas suaves, otras simplemente martilleaban dentro de su pecho, golpeando de dentro hacia afuera, sin contemplaciones. Sonrió por instinto al observar, gracias a que Steven volteó a verlo, su rostro sereno y levemente alegre.

—Stark.

Sus dedos apretaron contra su palma en un gesto que intentaba ahogar, en vano, las innegables ganas que poseía de correr hacia él y abrazarle. Su propia voz se escuchó luego agonizante y baja.

—Steven.

El mencionado se veía tan apacible, con el aire rodeándole tan ligero. Él mismo fue contagiado por esa aura por breves momentos, en los que decidía olvidar inconscientemente que no era de esa forma como las cosas ocurrían. Que no existía tormentos, malos ratos, discusiones tontas y,… No podía seguir negándolo. Porque, por más que su mente se nublara por momentos existía algo que era real y muy cierto.

 _Una muerte al mediodía definía ese día_ , y no era algo que pudiese negar con solo mirar la tranquila sonrisa de Steven.

Todo aquello se basaba en decisiones, eso lo tenía muy en mente. Tomaba una y resultaba que no era de esa manera como tenía que ocurrir, al día siguiente tomó otra que pensó lo modificaría todo, pero tampoco cambió el hecho de que Rogers aparecía al mediodía muerto. Con su pecho atravesado por una maldita bala que Lester siempre disparaba. Apretó una vez más los dedos contra su palma, volviendo muy pronto sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que lo cometía. La lengua tras sus labios sufrió el mismo final y, con dolor, saboreó el gustillo metálico de la sangre que poco le molestó.

Miró a Rogers por todo ese tiempo, indeciso de qué hacer esta vez. El rubio, en cambio, parecía tener su mente más despejada, puesto que sonrió con gracia en su dirección. Cada brazo apoyado en sus caderas mostraba la imponencia que ese hombre reflejaba con seguridad. De aquella manera que aprendió a ver como cotidiano.

Steven definitivamente era el hombre que no merecía morir.

— ¿Pasa algo?

 _Muchas cosas_ , quiso decir en voz alta; pero, en vez de eso,...

—Quédate.

Se mentiría garrafalmente si dijera que no sabía de dónde vino aquella palabra, porque, a diferencia de todo lo que pudieran pensar, él era muy consciente de lo que quería expresar esta vez. No fue un impulso, Tony lo dijo en serio.

Porque...

Tony negó levemente. No tenía sentido decirlo ya. Sus sentimientos se podían ir yendo a la mismísima mierda, esto se trataba de Steven y de nadie más. El castaño se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en el mueble apolillado a un lado suyo. Al ver que sus dos pies aguantaban su peso sin querer doblarse se soltó de él viendo, al levantar la mirada, a Steven muy cerca de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Quédate.

La sonrisa que antes el rostro de Steven poseía se desvaneció de a pocos ante su mirada. El sheriff parpadeó unas cuantas veces más antes de alejarse varios pasos y luego voltear.

—Aquí termino yo. Nos veremos luego, Stark.

A Tony le desconcertó la reacción tan tensa que el rostro de Rogers mostró, pero aquella intranquilidad no evitó que su cuerpo reaccionara y caminara tras él, y que luego de eso, tomara su muñeca entre sus dedos del cual, muy fácilmente, Steven se soltó.

—Te lo preguntaré una sola vez más, Stark —las posiciones cambiaron muy pronto, Tony ahora tenía su muñeca apresada dolorosamente por la firme mano del sheriff—: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

¿Qué es lo que ocurría?

_¿En serio quieres saberlo, Steven?_

—No me creerás si te lo digo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me dirás una vez más borracho y te largarás. No tengo tiempo para tu terquedad, Steven. Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Así que solo quédate.

—Yo soy el que no tiene tiempo para este tipo de tonterías. No sé de qué vas pero te advierto que ya es momento de que comiences a callar.

Stark gruñó y se zafó del agarre con mucha fuerza que los obligó a separarse un poco más.

— ¡A eso me refiero! —el castaño pasó una mano por su cabello desesperado por la actitud que Rogers siempre mantenía para con él— ¿Qué tan difícil es simplemente confiar en mí?

Rogers no respondió, conformándose con mirarle y nada más.

— ¿Para qué pregunté siquiera? —resopló con desgano antes de volver a verlo— Escúchame, Rogers. Quédate por hoy, no te cuesta nada.

Palabras equivocadas, pensó luego al ver la furiosa mirada de Steven mirarle con profundidad. Un gruñido bajo escapó de los labios del sheriff antes de voltear una vez más dispuesto a irse.

_No._

Así no es como deberían de terminar las cosas. Como último recurso, decisión que con desespero tomó, no le pareció mala idea comenzar a suplicar que se quede. En su taller podría salvarlo, lo sabía. Diversas armas se guardaban ahí, Lester no pasaría, esta vez, ni siquiera por la puerta.

 _Es_   _la_   _única_   _opción_ , se repitió incesantemente, tratando con mucho esfuerzo volver aquella frase real y muy cierta en su mente. Porque definitivamente su orgullo y demás sentimientos aplastantes no deberían jugar este juego con él. Esto se trataba de Steven, de mantenerlo a salvo hasta el final del día, con aquella calmada sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Y si debía tragarse cada sensación amarga que le recorriese por lograrlo, lo haría.

— ¡Quédate! ¡Pide lo que quieras, te lo daré!

La manos de Steve formaron muy pronto dos perfectos puños con nudillos blancos frente a su cuerpo, en la intencionada posición que el pelinegro no era capaz de ver. El enojo en sus ojos azules se mostraron nítidos, y una vez más, Tony no fue consciente de lo que sus palabras provocaban en el rubio.

Lo que sus palabras, sin intención aparente, provocaban en su cuerpo.

—Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa. Por favor, quédate. —repitió.

Un ruego más, y las duras palmas de Steven se estrellarían contra algo con demasiada fuerza. Porque... Odiaba escucharlas. Su trabajo, se llenaba de varias de ellas, sollozos y suplicas era lo último que quería oír en un maldito día más que le quedaba de vida. Y no deseaba, ni siquiera en sus más asquerosos sueños, escucharlas de Stark.

 _No_   _de_   _él_.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

Pero, ¿qué las provocaba? Tenía aquella corazonada que pudría todo dentro de su pecho. No era agradable, ni de cerca, solo lograba quemarle bajo la piel. Había algo más, oculto tras los ruegos, lo sabía. Volteó su cuerpo, con las manos relajadas de un momento a otro, su pecho menos tenso de igual manera aparentaban tranquilidad, pero sus ojos, aquellos azules inquisitivos no mostraban piedad frente a los grises de Tony.

—Sí. Lo que sea.

Tony no le miraba a los ojos, rehuyendo de los suyos mientras observaba lejos del sheriff. Steven podía notar el enfoque de Stark en la puerta unos metros tras su cuerpo, la observaba con miedo. Tony en serio no quería que se fuera, y no entendía por qué. Su cuerpo le guio, caminando unos cuantos pasos cerca de él. Y el temblor casi imperceptible en las muecas del castaño junto a sus hombros tensos fueron notados, por primera vez, por el sheriff.

Esta vez, la voz de Stark le pareció más apagada. Pero, a diferencia de las continuas frases que escuchaba de él durante los días que compartían en la cantina, estas se oían dolorosas. No eran ruegos de un hombre borracho, estas de aquí eran claras, tan nítidas que parecían la viva voz tranquila y acompasada que nunca había escuchado de él. Es como si Tony, con toda la conciencia que pudiera rodearle, se lo estuviera pidiendo. Sintió una agradable sensación recorrerle como si fuera la primera vez que gozaba de escucharla.

De aquel sentimiento real frente a él.

Se sintió hasta palpable en el aire el dejo protector impregnado en la voz de Stark. Se escuchó real y correcto para él y fue más que suficiente para sus esperanzados pensamientos. Se acercó lo poco que los separaba ya, rozando con su nariz la suave piel de la mejilla del castaño. Sus cariñosas manos le tomaron por los brazos, y una de ellas sostuvo con dureza el mentón de Stark para obligarlo a mirarle.

Por primera vez, en ese momento, Tony le miraba realmente. Sus ojos levemente vidriosos que antes no había percibido se mostraron cerca de los suyos. Los delgados labios de Stark temblaban, con la palpable acción de un próximo movimiento para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero antes de eso, él todavía podía actuar. Sus propios labios se acercaron sin quitar su mirada azulina de las orbes de Stark. Esperando cualquier acción negativa de su parte como un fuerte golpe contra su pecho o su rostro. Una gran parte de su cerebro le gritaba que estaba mal, y, por ello, dijo...

—Aun puedes detenerme.

—No lo haré —Steve sonrió levemente, escondiendo en aquella mueca todos los sentimientos encontrados, que amenazaban con explotar dentro de él, muy cerca de cortar esa efímera distancia—. Solo quiero que te quedes...

—Claro.

Y dolió.

De esa forma que te carcome de dentro hacia afuera. Por el vil rechazo de malentender las cosas. Se separó, con la frialdad inundando su mirada. Sus pasos retrocedieron, alejándose con la mirada aún puesta en Stark, y luego rehuyó, volteando completamente su cuerpo. No era recíproco, eso ya lo había notado antes. Solo necesitaba una pequeña señal de aceptación. La obtuvo, y no fue suficiente.

Porque no era la correcta.

Tony contó en su mente los segundos que transcurrieron al verlo alejarse, mientras apretaba la tela de su abrigo más cercana a sus manos con angustia y desesperación. Aquella acción de parte de Steven le había tomado desprevenido. Le obligó a llegar al desconcierto abruptamente como un golpe seco contra la realidad que nunca había notado. Nunca esperó que Steven... Gruñó bajo, con la incomodidad brillando bajo su pecho. Tenía sola una misión, una sola cosa que cumplir y nada más y aquella era salvar a Steve, ya luego pensaría porque su pecho dolía por otra razón que juraba era muy desconocida para él. Cuando Steve le explicara mejor, pero quería escucharla de su voz. Y para hacerlo, debía retenerlo ahora.

A cualquier costo.

Steve tomó el pomo de la puerta y escuchó segundos después de abrirla el palpable sonido de un golpe provocado por la desmedida fuerza con la que fue cerrada. Tony, a un lado suyo, le tomó de la prenda que cubría su brazo derecho. Arrugándola y nada más. Los dos, quietos, llenando el espacio que los separaba con sus propias respiraciones acompasadas. Siete segundos después esa misma mano subió por su extremidad hasta rozar con la yema de sus dedos la piel de su cuello. El agarre luego fue más fuerte, jalando de él hacia abajo, donde sus labios chocaron en un golpe salvaje. Los dos, con sus ojos inmensamente abiertos, se miraban desde tan cerca dejando correr el tiempo. Los labios del pelinegro apretados contra los de Steven se separaron mientras alejaba su mirada con vergüenza.

Eso era lo más estúpido que había hecho.

Ni en sus días dominados por el alcohol había dado un beso tan ridículo. Y ese no era exactamente el problema, sino los ojos azulinos clavados en su persona que le incomodaban por la profundidad con que lo miraban. Steve tomó, de improviso, su cintura con una mano y con la otra tras su cabeza. Acercó, de un momento a otro, con increíble rapidez y fuerza el cuerpo del castaño al suyo, profundizando el contacto, apenas rozo sus labios, con una mordida en su labio inferior. Afianzando el agarre en su cintura con más presión de su mano, queriendo que todo durara más. Que, simplemente, no se acabara.

Tony lo dijo una vez. Él podía jactarse una y mil veces de conocer muchos secretos y temas ocultos sobre Steven, pero este, específicamente, no lo conocía. Y le jodía.

Nadie podría entender jamás cuánto le jodía saberlo ahora.

La lengua experta de Steven recorrió cada centímetro dentro de la suya y él le dejó. Sin corresponderle permitió que Rogers hiciese lo que quisiera. Pero, en algún instante entre el contacto, se dio cuenta que... su cuerpo no lo aceptaba. Se rehusaba a corresponder, a querer por más tiempo esos labios sobre los suyos.

—No, yo...

Mentiría una vez más si dijera que sabía exactamente qué decir para destensar el incómodo momento que se formó después de que se separaron. Los dos, uno frente al otro, estáticos en sus posiciones, sin saber qué hacer. Y Steven, víctima de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta en esos instantes de algo, que sabía él mismo quiso negar los primeros segundos. Algo sumamente pequeño que se resumía en una sola palabra, y que aun de esa manera no dejaba de dolor como ahora lo hacía.

_Rechazo._

Tony, él, no le correspondía. Pudo verlo en cada mirada que luego de aquel contacto le dirigió. El claro rechazo hacia su toque. Pudo verlo en cada acción, en como quitó sus propias manos que se aferraban a su cuerpo. Y la incomodidad, aquella, era sumamente palpable en el aire, espeso y doloroso fue como lo sintió. Porque cada señal era clara para él. Desde las suaves muecas hasta el ligero temblor en los brazos del castaño que se sostuvieron de los de él, como si Stark no supiera que aquello le hería.

Tony estaba siendo indiferente a lo que en él provocaba.

Se sintió enfermo.

_Burlado cruelmente._

—No sé qué rayos intentas hacer, Anthony, pero no te dejaré jugar con esto.

—Steven, yo...

El rubio lo acorraló en la pared con dos de sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. El enfado y la furia corrían por sus venas, al verse engañado de tal forma. Cada sentimiento doloroso fue convertido en ira, y ahí, desde esa distancia tan corta, Tony fue capaz de ver en el encendido brillo de sus ojos la rabia calar con miedo en los suyos.

— ¿Te doy asco?— Steve se acerca a él nuevamente, tan cerca que Tony tuvo que girar su rostro para que no chocasen—. Si es de esa forma, no intentes detener mi ida. No seas tan hipócrita como para hacerlo.

Con resignación y un suave suspiro imperceptible Steve se alejó, listo para irse. Pero aun así Tony tomó uno de sus brazos una vez el sheriff bajó los dos, aferrándose a ella mientras su mente dudaba. Cuando el pensamiento de soltarlo para salvar su integridad apareció, no pudo evitar aferrarse más a él. Porque, definitivamente, no debería dejar que aquellos pensamientos le nublaran lo suficiente para dejar de actuar.

Steven, por otro lado, no le miró. Con su cuerpo recientemente invadido por la calma. Menos furioso, más herido.

—No lo notaste antes, ¿verdad?

Había una duda grande en Steve, sabía que retenerlo era por algo más, y que el sentimiento no era correspondido, y aunque le daba mucha curiosidad sabía que Tony no se lo diría, y le jodía que a pesar de ser amigos Tony aun no le tenía esa confianza. Diez años de amistad a la maldita basura. Steve giró su cuerpo para escuchar aquella respuesta que quería oír, sin dejar de observar los labios del castaño que temblaban, recordando el suave movimiento de los suyos sobre los de Stark. Deseaba besarlo otra vez, pero se contenía intentando ver sus ojos, y nada más.

—No.

Aquella fue la respuesta del castaño, con toda la sinceridad que su mente era capaz de formular.

—Hice un buen trabajo entonces.

Esbozó una media sonrisa que no reflejaba dicha, solo oscuridad y decepción al cual ya se había acostumbrado, se dijo en susurros.

Y volvió a reír.

Pero…

Tony no pudo evitar pensar como odiaba ese gesto. Steve se veía completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a las doce del mediodía sin falta cada día. Ajeno, además, de lo que ocurría dentro de él. Con sus sentimientos, con sus ideas, con todo lo que comenzó a atormentarlo desde hace cinco días dentro de su mente.

Hubo un quiebre en aquel momento, lo único que supieron luego fue que Rogers lo comenzó.

No era aprovechamiento. Steven se negaba a pensar que su mente ideaba de esa forma, pero de alguna forma veía a Tony más dócil, más dispuesto, pero sin dejar de lado la cordura que antes no le caracterizaba. Por eso intentó otra vez, volviéndose adicto muy rápidamente a sus labios.

Tony le rechazó.

—No, Steven.

Dolió. Como miles de espinas atravesando su corazón, pero vamos todos tienen ese lado irracionalmente masoquista dentro de sí. Steve no era diferente de ellos.

—Dijiste muy claramente lo que sea para que me quede.

Steven avanzó obligando a Stark a que retrocediese, y este, así lo hizo chocando, de pronto, su espalda una vez más con la dura madera que hacía de pared. Le acorraló ahí, con su corazón palpitando con rapidez. Empujó suavemente a Tony colocando un brazo al lado de su cabeza, mirándolo con escrutinio. Observando cada sentimiento oculto bajo sus muecas.

—No estás temblando.

—Tu sí.

Steven ríe ligero, como si la afirmación no hubiera causado un vuelco doloroso en su corazón.

—Es el miedo a perderlo todo en un rechazo, ¿lo has sentido alguna vez?

—No lo sé.

—Respuesta de un hombre modesto.

Y rio. Dejándose llevar por el sentimiento relajante en su pecho que ganaba la partida contra el miedo que igualmente le seguía embargando. Olvidando que afuera existía un mundo diferente a la felicidad que él esperaba. Una guerra, disputas no terminadas, un sinfín de infelicidades ajenas al sentimiento que el mantenía en ese órgano en su pecho. Olvidando por un segundo y tratando de reflejar, a la vez, en su dulce mirada que la fingida sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Stark, que correspondía vagamente a la que él formo en sus labios, no le afectaba.

No lo besó, respetando la decisión del castaño.

—Nunca antes me había sentido tan tranquilo —dijo en la misma posición acariciando los cabellos de Tony que tembló ligeramente, esta vez, por el contacto suave.

Cálido.

Tony le transmitía tranquilidad. Si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de él, nunca lo hubiera notado con tanta intensidad. No sabría con exactitud, como ahora sí lo sabía, hasta donde llegaba la magnitud de su afecto por ese hombre. El castaño, por otro lado, observó las facciones de Steven, se veía como el mismo había dicho. Tranquilo. Tony jamás lo había visto así, pero, lamentablemente, eso no quitaba que la incomodidad llenaba cada fibra en su piel.

Steve lo notó, siempre tan perceptivo.

—Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué?

—Entiendo que estés preocupado por alguna razón que veo no piensas contarme, pero, Stark, tengo una labor como el sheriff de este pueblo. Mi primer deber es proteger, y nada puede evitar que cumpla ante la ley.

No. No.

— ¡Esto es diferente! No sé cómo explicarlo pero... tienes que confiar en mí. Quédate, prometo que lo resolveré.

Steve le miró dudando.

—Tengo asuntos que atender.

Tan decidido a irse, así lo hizo.

—No. No otra vez.

Tony era hábil ignorando sentimientos, este que le incomodaba en el pecho al ver sonreír de esa forma especial a Steve no sería diferente a todo ellos que seguían ahí, escondidos en algún rincón de su pecho. Se puso de pie, aguantándose las ganas de limpiarse los labios con la manga de su gabardina. Va a aquel taller especial y coge un arma.

_«Soy el sheriff de este pueblo, y escúchame bien Stark porque no lo repetiré, no te dejaré usar ninguna maldita arma mientras siga con vida»_

Recuerda la voz de Steven. Y la molestia que le impregnaba.

—Lo siento, Steven. Será para la próxima.

Toma un revolver y lo guarda en su chaleco. Con paso rápido sale de su hogar y se dirige a la comisaría, donde sabía Steve se debía de encontrar. Era solo la calle paralela a la de él. Giró en la primera esquina y se apoyó de espaldas en el comienzo de la primera casa, asomó su cabeza y grande fue su sorpresa al ver corriendo a Steven y al hombre de otros pueblos, Red Wolf perseguidos por Grizzly y Elektra.

Tomó el arma bajo su chaleco entre sus dedos, y apuntó en dirección a Lester, quien camina campante con esa arrogante sonrisa en su rostro que tanto detestaba. Cerró levemente un ojo para mejorar aquella puntería. Y disparó.

Fue una total equivocación, sin duda. La bala impactó en la viga de madera a veinte centímetros del rostro de Lester. Este se sorprendió y giró el rostro en su dirección para muy pronto sonreír de medio lado y continuar caminando, esta vez, hacia él.

—Señor Lester no tenemos tiempo para tonterías.

—Siempre hay tiempo, Otto, amigo mío.

Tony cogió el arma con más fuerza y disparó una vez más antes de girar su cuerpo y correr en dirección contraria.

—Demonios.

Volvió a la calle donde su taller se encontraba y a la primera puerta que vio entró. El mueble, en medio de la sala, lleno de papeles sobre él le sirvió de apoyo cuando una firme mano le agarró de los cabellos castaños hacia atrás y luego lo estampó contra la dura madera.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Salgan de aquí, ya!

Un hombre golpeó a Lester con un fino palo con fuerza que lo obligó a quejarse con un gruñido.

—El discapacitado Murdock —el asco en sus palabras se dejaron entrever y poco pareció importarle al abogado ciego que simplemente se sentó en un cómodo sillón lejos de ellos—. No desperdiciaré balas en ti. Tú, Stark, en cambio... ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Le jaló nuevamente de los cabellos con la mano que aún no lo soltaba y tira de ellos obligándolo a mover sus pies en la dirección que Poindexter imponía. Muy pronto se vio jalado hasta la mitad del espacio que los separaba de la calle principal, en la que ahora, en medio de esta, se encontraba Rogers hablando a gritos.

Lester se acercó a su oído y susurró con jocosidad: —No pienso matar a Rogers sin el público principal.

— ¡Podemos recuperar el gobierno ahora! ¡Durante mucho tiempo hemos mirado a otro lado! ¡Roxxon, Fisk y sus asesinos nos atemorizaron! ¡Salid de las casas! ¡Salid! ¡Pedid ser libres! ¡Decid "no" al robo de tierras, decid "no" al robo de agua! —el castaño ahogó un quejido en sus labios al ver como la escena comenzaba a concordar—¡Libraos del yugo de la tiranía y la corrupción! ¡Recuperemos Timely hoy!, ¡No temáis reclamar las calles y pedir un país libre!

—Rogers cuando no tan presumido, pero está bien, me alegra que haya llamado a todos, así podrá...—el arma en mano y la mirada enferma en sus ojos—... despedirse.

Tony golpeó el estómago de Lester antes de que disparara y este, en su dolor, dobló su cuerpo. Un gruñido parecido a un salvaje animal escapó de él. Y su mirada se encontró, de un momento a otro, totalmente enfocada sobre el rostro de Stark.

—Te arrepentirás, maldita sabandija.

Bullseye lo empujó contra la arena y mientras Tony se defendía a base de golpes y patadas, el hombre de cabello cenizo le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro que volteó su rostro dejándolo aturdido. Con fuerza lo tomó de las solapas para girarlo y dejarlo sobre la arena obligándolo a tragarse parte de la misma, sin ninguna opción más al tener la rodilla de Lester sobre su espalda.

Ya no hubo tiempo para más defensa o para más golpes cuando escuchó la frialdad del sonido de un disparo escapar del revólver en la mano de Bullseye.

Ya nada más importaba luego de que ese sonido llenara cada pensamiento en su cabeza. Y, en su tormento, se repitiera una y otra vez más en ese justo lugar donde todo era real.

 

 ***

 


	6. VI

 

**_«A veces piensas que el sentimiento es tan grande que, en algún momento, no te sientes merecedor de él. Te sobrepasa. En aquel corazón chiquitito que aprendiste a tener. Con el que creciste, con el tamaño perfecto que pensante era mejor vivir. Rechazar el sentimiento suena, quizá, como la mejor opción. Ojalá lo sintieras tan fácil como lo piensas»_ **

 

 

***

 

El aturdimiento dentro de su cabeza era como el pan de cada día. Lo convertía en un revoltijo de temblores y malos ratos. Odiaba la sensación, y aun así, nunca hacía nada para cambiarlo. Porque más que aquello, Tony odiaba saber con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese pueblo bordeado de desierto llamado Timely.

Esta vez no hubo ese piquete molesto en su cabeza representando la clara señal de conmoción. Lo que sus oídos escuchaban se asemejaba a un conocido repiqueteo en el piso. El duro crujir de la madera cada vez menos fuerte. Steven se alejaba y por este minúsculo momento no le molestó la acción. La puerta muy pronto se escuchó, y luego… Tony no necesitó de más detalles para enterarse que ahora era él la única alma en la habitación. Aquello no lo volvió la persona más dichosa del mundo, pero él sabía cuál era la definición de conformismo y de este modo estaba bien.

Por ahora, un descanso estaba bien.

Un descanso de los sucesos repitiéndose una vez más con frialdad. Un descanso de la gruesa voz de Steven. Un descanso de las manos de ese hombre recorriéndole con premura, con preocupación. Que a pesar de haber sido solo fragmentos minúsculos de contacto, aún era capaz de sentirlo sobre su piel. Podía sentir todavía la fuerza sobre la tela de su gabán.

Quería un descanso de todo eso porque…

Estaba muy confundido. Desorientado. Estaba perdido en ese mar enloquecedor y abrumante de sensaciones y sentimientos. Y si veía a Steven, si recibía algún toque de él, aquel revoltijo en su estómago y pecho ardería con más ganas y era lo último que necesitaba.

Un descanso. No se lo merecía, lo sabía, pero sí que lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo no funcionó. Sus párpados pesaban y aun así, al cerrar sus ojos no era capaz de conciliar el sueño como tanto deseaba. Era como si su cuerpo y mente supieran de aquel momento al mediodía que debía de mantenerlo despierto y pensando a cada segundo. Como si supiera que todavía existía algo por hacer. No era agradable, porque lo llenaba de sensaciones que ya había sentido antes y no era para nada de aquellos que quisiera recordar. Eran por esas mismas memorias que se volvió adicto al alcohol, para olvidar, para ya no sentir. Pero Steven, él… Lo devolvía a empujones a esos eventos tan amargos. Llenos de ese sentimiento asqueroso. Llenos de impotencia.

Gruñó con sus manos hechas puño mientras se levantaba con firmeza que de seguro días anteriores no había tenido. No sabía porque esta vez el mareo no se acrecentaba, o porque los martilleos dentro de su cabeza no se sentían. Lo único que sabía es que extrañaba la sensación. Quería desaparecer en ese justo momento. Ocultar sus emociones tras el agrio sabor del alcohol. Lo único que borraba cada pensamiento que lo conllevaba a sufrir un incómodo ardor en el pecho.

Caminó lo poco que le faltaba para tomar con su mano la primera botella de licor que observó. Tres días limpio, eso debería ser un nuevo record que hoy rompería.

Amargo.

Sonrió de medio lado, había extrañado demasiado la sensación. Olvidar por un momento todos los sucesos estaba funcionando para relajarlo, para lograr destensar sus hombros. Sus pensamientos se perdían entre varios otros y ya no había más un Rogers ni un Lester ni pistolas y malos días.

Era él solo contra el mundo otra vez.

Y estaba bien, en serio. Así es como debió de quedarse, y no de esta forma tan patética en que se repiten los días. Con él, en medio de todo, teniendo que aguantar las tonterías que de la boca de Steven salían. Tragándose cada sensación que recorría su piel por mostrarse fuerte. Más valiente. Era mejor si nada de eso sucediera, si Rogers aquel día hubiera…

La botella chocando con el mueble más cercano generó un sonido agudo para sus oídos que, resentidos, comenzaron a doler intensamente. Stark ni siquiera se quejó, odiándose muy pronto por la dirección a lo que sus pensamientos iban.

—Idiota.

Bufó molesto por su repentina actitud. Tan irritante e indudablemente conocida. Quiso tirar todos los objetos visibles frente a él muy lejos cuando recordó por breves segundos aquellos tiempos llenos de impotencia y dolor diez años atrás. Y con las irremediables ganas de ignorar la creciente sensación tras su pecho que gritaban diversas ideas que él, muy adolorido aún, no quería escuchar, tomó esta vez de la boquilla de la botella. Largos sorbos recorrieron su garganta desde dentro. Eran ideas molestas e incomodas lo que originaban su repentina actitud,… como aquella que convertía sus pensamientos en remolinos caóticos, esa que le perturbaba y,… que no sabía de qué forma responder.

_Steve le quería._

Dejó de lado la botella, suspirando con molestia. Avanzó hasta la mesa ubicada a la mitad de su taller, cargando una pieza de metal para luego colocarlo sobre ella. Tomó el martillo a un lado de él y golpeó tres veces, aplanándolo ligeramente, con la botella aun en su mano izquierda. Tomó del pico una vez más al recordar el suave toque de la mano de Steven sobre su cabello, despeinándolo mientras sonreía con tranquilidad como muy bien el hombre había dicho que de esa forma se sentía al encontrarse con su compañía.

Tony, en cambio, sabía que lo que él mismo sentía al presenciar a Rogers era todo menos tranquilidad. Era confuso, muy extraño. Pero,… él sabía que no era asco. Aquello le causaba más desconcierto, porque sabía que era justamente aquello lo único que debería de sentir. Y su cuerpo y mente volvían, una vez más, a desequilibrarse por el movimiento acelerado y descoordinado de su corazón que demostraba a detalle ese extraño efecto.

Golpeó dos veces más sin saber qué más hacer para olvidar. Porque no estaba funcionando. En algún momento, quizá, quiso creer que beber de esa forma, que intentar ignorarlo lo arreglaría todo. Y aun así, los recuerdos chocaban contra él una vez y otra más, sin detenerse. El alcohol no funcionaba, y él… no quería dejarlo. Quería seguir insistiendo de la manera más patética, como muy bien él sabía que era. También sabía, como un pensamiento mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, que debería, en vez de todo aquello, salir por la puerta y caminar en busca de Rogers, tomar su muñeca y detenerlo de cualquier forma que pudiera. Obligarlo a que se aferre a esta vida aunque su mirada desconcertada no entendiera de qué trataban sus incoherentes palabras.

Tenía que.

Pero,… su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Petrificado en su mismo lugar, ignoró esa gran parte de sus pensamientos que le exigían salir de ahí. Que le pedían a ruegos que dejara de tomar, que era el momento justo para moverse. Y cuando intentó mover un paso lejos de su taller, los recuerdos volvieron una vez más. Con saña, sabiendo que el punto de quiebre era este, y que si querían verlo sufrir este era aquel momento perfecto para comenzar a convertir aquella cabecita suya en un remolino de sensaciones dolorosas.

De repente, el alcohol no fue suficiente. Tomó y tomó. Largos y profundos sorbos que dañaban su garganta. Con ira, con decepción y pura furia terminó una botella completa. Y cerca de él, sobre otro mueble, había una más que agarró entre tambaleos que no eran provocados por el alcohol ingerido, estos de aquí eran por su propia actitud.

Se dejó caer sobre la madera observando fijamente la nueva botella llena entre sus dedos.

— ¿Volveremos a los mismo? —el frío aire chocando contra su rostro le dio la respuesta—. Creo que sí.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con la dura madera. Suspiró y muy pronto luego de eso relajó, con intención, sus músculos. Acción que funcionó momentáneamente.

Y otro recuerdo llegó, menos agrio pero igual de desconcertante.

Hace dos años, había caído enfermo por la descuidada alimentación que mantenía. Licor y pan tostado no era de las mejores, pero lo mantenía vivo día a día, y eso era suficiente para él, pero su cuerpo un poco débil y molesto no pensaba lo mismo. Una gripe común que a los dos días le acompañó la fiebre y la tos. Fue muy incómodo el frio del que era testigo cuando su cuerpo ardía en fiebre. Bruce intentó de todo para curarlo, lo cual ayudó un poco para calmar los espasmos y escalofríos pero no le curó. Un descanso fue la respuesta precisa y correcta para volver a ser el tipo solitario en la cantina.

Fue Steve, ante todo pronóstico, quien estuvo ahí, acompañándolo.

Desde esos días ya se llevaban bien. Aunque _se soportaban_ era una mejor frase para definir la extraña relación que sostenían. Tony suponía que aquello no era suficiente para ir todos los días con una sopa caliente. Darle de comer a un casi extraño. Sobar su espalda cuando el ataque de tos llegaba. O quizá, acariciar su cabello cuando el frío calaba entre sus huesos y las sábanas no alcanzaban para abrigarlo. Se suponía que un leve compañerismo no te llevaba a cuidar de un hombre enfermo. A Tony no le quedó de otra que agradecer la amigable atención al momento de curarse del todo.

Fue un suave y casi imperceptible _gracias_ correspondido con una sonrisa sincera. En aquel entonces fue la primera vez que vio a Rogers de otra forma. Ya no era más en sus pensamientos el sheriff correcto que creía ser tan perfecto, tan educado y tan respetable, porque antes odiaba que los pobladores hablaran bien de él sin esconder en sus palabras su admiración.

Recordaba también que sintió, el primer día, su cerebro desconectado al ver como Steve entraba por aquella puerta y se sentaba a un lado de su cama. Contándole unos segundos después una breve historia para mantenerlo cuerdo y despierto. Anécdotas divertidas comenzaron  a llegar con regularidad y que, con sinceridad, alegraban sus días y le sacaban una media sonrisa. Rogers fue, a partir de ahí, su amigo.

Lo que le continúo a aquello, ya al curarse, fueron conversaciones largas para conocerse mejor, días completos en la cantina. Tony recordaba que aquellos días se quedaba escuchando atento lo que el otro tuviera para contarle con el borde del vaso en sus labios sin llegar a tomar al menos un poco y para cuando era su turno de hablar ya no tenía oportunidad de sentir en sus labios aquel frio líquido. Así continuaron su amistad por un tiempo entre buenas charlas y compañía agradable hasta que un día simplemente las cosas dejaron de estar bien.

Ni uno de los dos supo cuál fue aquel momento que rompió el contacto entre los dos. Las  ligeras reuniones ya no llegaban, igual que los amenos días que dejaron de compartir al ya no verse. Intentaron, un largo tiempo después volver a los días alegres y divertidos pero ya no fue lo mismo. Tony casi nunca se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para caminar o hacer algo, y Steve se veía más cansado. Un tanto harto de todo.

Su amistad se redujo a palabras secas que apenas y se dirigían.

Tony ahora podía jactarse de saber cuál era aquella razón que arruinó su amistad la primera vez. No era tonto, y ni miles de litros de alcohol encima podían quitarle a él su gran dote de genialidad que le hacía ver lo que otros no. Steve dejó de hablarle por aquellos días porque seguramente en ellos sus sentimientos hacia él comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente. Ya no como sensaciones sino como frases fuertes y claras que se repetían en sus pensamientos con insistencia. Dejándole en claro el estado en el que se encontraba.

Lo que claramente Tony no entendía era el por qué.

El pueblo poseía mujeres hermosas de cabelleras largas y bellas sonrisas. Cualquiera merecedora de enamorar al brillante y perfecto sheriff del pueblo. Y si no, la ciudad era igual de grande como  un gran mercado.

¿Por qué él?

Por qué, por qué, por qué.

No lo entendía.

Se veía, cada centímetro del que estaba compuesto y no observaba nada agradable, en vez de eso veía algo que si bien conformaba a un hombre brillante, seguía sin valer nada. Un ex inventor de armas que no supo medir las consecuencias de sus creaciones. El alcance de ello que ahora le torturaba en pesadillas y visiones casi reales. Era un hombre perdido.

_Un hombre imperfecto._

Tocó el borde del pico con su dedo anular, rodeándolo y dejándolo caer muy pronto cuando una idea vino a su mente. Agarró fuertemente la botella y tomó cuatro grandes sorbos antes de dejarla a un lado para pararse mientras se apoyaba en la mesa frente a él. Las ideas comenzaron a correr con velocidad mientras tomaba el metal que antes martilleó para golpearlo tres veces más con su puño cerrado.

El metal era aleación simple, pero compacta. El grosor de tres centímetros le pareció correcta. Volteó, buscando más opciones para complementar lo que su mente ideaba con rapidez, encontrando todo aquello con la misma velocidad con que sus ojos se movían. Luego de media hora ya tenía desmantelado una de sus máquinas de la que extrajo el metal necesario para terminar de completar el proyecto. Su camisa llenas de suciedad, por el aceite que usó para remover los engranajes con facilidad, y sudor que perlaban su piel.

Habían ideas como las que ahora pensaba que no dejaban que los otros pensamientos que insistían en aparecer cada minuto fueran notados por su mente concentrada. Recuerdos pequeños de momentos agradables que le sabrían agrios si prestaba atención. Razón por la que al descansar tomaba largos sorbos de cualquier botella que cruzaba su rango de visión, para que al dejar de actuar en su nuevo proyecto aquellos pensamientos no tengan las de ganar. Y estaba bien, estaba ayudándole a olvidar porque en algún momento, entre los martilleos y el arduo trabajo, perdió la cuenta de cuantos llevaba tomando y en algún momento, también, dejó de importarle.

Ahora así eran las cosas, al terminar dejaría todo listo y bien hecho. Iría por Steve y este vendría sin queja alguna con él, porque, así seria,… ¿verdad? Si era de esa forma pues usaría su nuevo invento en él y ya no más días que se repiten por fin. Hoy podría salvar a Steve, así que, una botella mas no le caería mal.

—Wuoh-ho-ho —se tambaleó hasta caer al piso, estrellando su rostro con la madera de un mueble cercano a él— ¿Q-Qué… pasó?

Los minutos corrieron muy rápidos para él. Así lo sentía, porque de un momento a otro ya se encontraba frente a la comisaría de Timely, donde sabía Steven se encontraba. Él sabía… sabía.

Rio levemente, ¿Qué era lo que sabía?

Cuando entró, observó con detenimiento el cuerpo del rubio parado frente a su propio escritorio concentrado en distintos papeles sobre él.

—S-Steven.

Su desgastado gesto no pasa desapercibido por Rogers que en su defecto continuó observando los papeles sobre su escritorio ignorando con perfecta intención a Stark.

—Hoy el juez Nelson evaluará el caso de Red Wolf, así que…

—Steven.

—… sería mejor que no interfirieras. Vuelve a tu casa y espera que…

— ¡Steven!

— ¡¿Qué?!

La  mirada de Rogers  volvió a posarse en Stark, atravesándole con descaro y sin restricciones.

— P-Por fin tengo… tu at-tención.

Rogers viró los ojos, harto de la actitud de Stark.

—Tengo… algo muy… i-importante que mostrarte. S-sígueme.

Rogers lo veía e inconscientemente regresaba a ese día. El ridículo día que lo conoció. Antes solo era Stark y sus comentarios sarcásticos y nada más que él pudiera rescatar. Su comportamiento y palabras acidas recibieron a la primera un limpio puñetazo en el rostro que le partió la nariz.

Aquel día no fue el mejor de todos para presentarse ante personas de sociedad, eso lo sabía muy bien, ya que llevaba desde hace un buen  tiempo una vida cansada y estresante. Desde ese día Tony se volvió bajo su mirada, por un tiempo, un cúmulo de palabras incorrectas y malos hábitos que a él le desagradaron en ese mismo momento. A ese hombre que en algún instante entre sus amistosos encuentros dejo de ver, se dirigía hoy con tres pasos temblorosos a la puerta de salida junto a ligeros balbuceos que no llegaba a escuchar con precisión.

Steven quería negarse a la petición del castaño, decir con la firmeza en su voz un claro _no_. Pero,… la confundida mirada en Stark dejaba entrever otras emociones. Unas llenas de desesperación y desconcierto y otras que no identificaba y aun así… apagaban su mirada. No le agradó la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron y un hondo suspiro, de repente, escapó de sus labios. Tampoco lo convirtió a él una persona contenta que, después de eso, Tony girara la perilla de la puerta y le invitara a él con la mirada, al voltear levemente su cabeza, a que le siguiera.

Una imperceptible caída que no llegó a concretarse por el rápido apoyo de Tony en la puerta fue muy notorio para el sheriff que no pudo evitar arrugar el documento de papel entre sus dedos con fuerza. Ese tipo de actitudes eran las que no le gustaban, ver a Tony de esa forma llenaba de ira cada vena en su cuerpo como si se tratase de veneno que recorría y emponzoñaba toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

Tony se veía… tan frágil, tan pequeño y roto.

De la única forma que el odiaba ver en Tony. Como si fuera un hombre perdido. Un hombre tan… Steven gruñó al mismo tiempo que caminaba tras de él, luego de que el castaño haya salido momentos antes sabiendo que la muda invitación había sido aceptada. Fue incomodo al inicio, con Steve cuatro pasos atrás que lo alejaban de Tony y su cuerpo tambaleante.

Una gran parte de él quería recorrer aquella distancia que los separaba para tomar entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo, como lo veía justo ahora, para sostenerlo y evitar cualquier caída que parecía iba a concretarse muy pronto. Decidió caminar a su lado viendo de reojo cada acción y mueca en Tony, leyéndolo. Se dio cuenta, al instante, que Stark no le quería cerca, sus manos apretadas, sus hombros tensos y gestos duros en su rostro comprobaban la afirmación como si de un duro golpe contra él se tratase. Existía un aura, además, impenetrable  alrededor de Tony que gritaba _No te acerques_ que lo obligaba a él a acatar sin nada más que decir ni hacer. No por miedo ni por otra razón parecida. Steven no se acercó porque… no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba aquella sensación de confusión en su propia persona.

Aquella que era provocaba por la sola presencia de Stark.

Apretó los dedos contra su palma en un perfecto y doloroso puño, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada, como último recurso, durante el trayecto hasta el hogar de Stark. Internamente devastado, con los pensamientos interconectándose dentro de él, mostrándole ideas que, simplemente,... no era capaz de olvidar.

Porque hubo días en que pensó que las sonrisas y miradas divertidas convertirían ese mar de desinterés en la amistad que antes se jactaba de tener con el castaño. No fue como deseó que pasara, porque Anthony simplemente se cansó de esperar al parecer, si contábamos con que sus historias grandiosas ya no le entretenían. Intentó de todo, solo Dios podría saber cuántas veces busco en el montón de palabras aquella correcta que lo cambiaría todo para bien. Días y noches de desvelo que no resultaron más solo para caer en cuenta que no había ni iba a existir jamás algo recíproco.

Él lo aceptaba, no era como si hubiera esperado otro resultado de todas formas. La indiferencia de Tony hacia todo lo que existiera a su alrededor era tan común que a los días de descubrirlo le dejó de molestar la actitud. Los días, las semanas, y los meses continuaron. Con él, enterrando cada emoción en el fondo de su pecho. Con él, apagando cada oportunidad que tuvo de intentar una vez más.

Últimamente el problema sentimental no era algo que, en serio, le afectase. Aunque fuera aquella la única frase que se repetía él mismo día a día.

Al llegar Tony sigue señalándole donde caminar sin dirigirle ninguna sola palabra. Steven notó que le era muy difícil para Stark poder hacerlo correctamente sin balbucear. Steven, giró levemente su cabeza, en dirección a lo que Tony le señalaba, y observó la imponente figura de metal en medio de la estancia que estaba muy seguro servía para cubrir, como un escudo, toda la parte superior de un cuerpo. 

— ¿Qué es esto?

Tony se demoró en responder, mirándole luego de largos minutos al rostro. Miradas que chocan y muy pronto se apartan. Había una sensación diferente esta vez, pensó Steven.

—Protegerte. Esto lo h-hará.

Steven retorció su gesto. Sintiendo progresivamente como una sensación extraña y amarga recorre cada fibra de su ser. Avanzando sin piedad, envenenando hasta el minúsculo fragmento porque… Tony no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No sabía lo que esas mínimas palabras provocaban en él, porque si lo supiera no hubiera escupido de esa forma ante él. Ofendiéndolo de tal manera que no pudo quitar desde ese momento la mirada de sobre él. Intentado con su profundidad en ellas que Stark le mirase de vuelta.

Evento que no sucedió. Tony lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos, sin complementar la idea de ese proyecto que quizá tuviera la mayor intención de todas, pero que para él, con la información tan vacía e insuficiente, creó otras nuevas que sus pensamientos autodañinos le empujaron a pensar.

—No lo haré.

¿Qué tan débil Stark lo veía? ¿Cómo eran, acaso, los pensamientos que Stark le dedicaba? _¿Qué pensaba de él?_ Steven realmente… no quería saberlo.

—Solo póntelo ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necio siempre?... Q-Quiero salvarte. Yo…

Steve aunque no quiso lo pensó, de la forma que de seguro Stark lo hacía respecto a él. Desde hace un buen tiempo llevaba creyendo que él mismo no era suficiente ni capaz para proteger ese pueblo por el cual luchaba todos los días. Que Tony le mostrara aquella armadura para _protegerlo_ le reafirmó su debilidad y total fragilidad ante los malos, personas con las que luchaba a diario. Vio que Tony no lo veía como un hombre fuerte cuando el mensaje en forma de ultimátum llegó hasta él como un doloroso golpe sin contemplaciones.

— ¡¿Salvarme?! No soy un débil hombre, Stark. Sé cuidarme.

Steve ni siquiera se lo probó, ignorando la súplica en la mirada del castaño, con el enojo corriendo por sus venas muy ofendido por lo que para él significó todo aquello.

—Steven.

—Basta, Stark. No necesito tu mugrosa ayuda.

—Y-Yo… No puedes estar hablando realmente enserio.

—Lo digo muy enserio, Tony. No quiero tu ayuda. Y no te preocupes, te lo repetiré cuántas veces sean necesarias: No soy un hombre que necesite protección.

Stark rio ácidamente en voz muy baja. Sintiéndose de la manera más asquerosamente posible, porque lo intentó y no funcionó. Se tragó cada sensación irritante por ayudarle, por querer salvarlo y Steven… él, simplemente,… Detestaba esto. La impotencia recorrerle desde dentro hacia afuera. Necesita quitarse de la cabeza aquella sensación. De todo su cuerpo. Y por ello tomó una botella muy cercana a él, medio vacía por los constantes sorbos que ya le había dado antes. Comenzó a tomarla desde el pico, con sorbos enormes frente a la atenta mirada de Steven.

La mirada asqueada de parte del sheriff no se hizo de esperar. Porque siempre le dio asco la capacidad de Tony de malograrse la vida de cualquier forma.

Los movimientos son rápidos, la poca resistencia de Stark le ayudó a quitársela fácilmente de las manos, y en tan solo segundos de no pensar en nada más que la dolorosa imagen de Tony, la lanzó. Rompiéndola en mil pedazos al tirarla contra la pared. Las gotas salpicaron junto a diminutos trozos de vidrio que se impregnaron sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Steven, con la respiración errática, se quedó inmóvil observando el piso con la mente aún en blanco. Tony, en cambio, endureció su mirada como muy pocas veces lo ha hecho.

—Pero, ¡¿qué carajos te pasa?!

—Tú eres lo que me pasa, Stark. —escapó de sus labios con decisión.

Tony muy bien sabía lo que aquello significaba, desde ayer gozaba de saber, pero era aún imposible de creer. Se negaba a aceptar que de entre todas las personas era Steve quien se enamoró de su defectuoso ser. Quien se preocupaba por un hombre tan desgraciado como él. Y por ello preguntó, queriendo saber un poco de esa confusa sensación.

—Y, ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Steven, con el tiempo, había aprendido a moderar sus reacciones ante los ojos de Tony. Pero había un punto en que simplemente no era de esa forma. Eso sucedía cuando Stark insinuaba con frases algo que él malinterpretaba. Aquello lograba hacer saltar de alegría y dicha a ese órgano en su pecho, pero no todo de él. La otra mitad de su cuerpo odiaba la sensación. Como si no lo quisiera ahora, como si se diera cuenta que ya pasó demasiado tiempo esperando y ahora que lo tenía lúcido frente a él, se negaba a aceptarlo. Tanto tiempo pensando que no era real ni cierto no cambiarían en dos segundos de  frases incoherentes hechas por Stark. Cuando aquello ocurría su ceño se fruncía y su voz escapaba sin piedad, furiosa y desalmada.

Así era siempre, así es como aprendió a actuar. Lo que justo ahora le parecía una completa estupidez porque aquella manera de pensar nunca le preparó para lo que de los labios de Tony salió.

—Debes tener un serio problema con tus ojos.

_Tony sabía._

Steve se sorprendió. Entendió. Y aun así,…

— ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Acaso importa?

Steve rio bajo, con la voz llena de veneno que caló bajo su piel, torturándole de a pocos. El brazo del rubio se sostuvo de la del castaño, con fuerza desmedida.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta. Dime, Stark, ¿Lo sabías?

—No importa de todas formas. No cambia nada.

—Lo cambia todo, Tony. ¿No lo ves?

Tony tomó la muñeca de Steve, que la tenía sobre la suya con la otra mano.

—La diferencia aquí, Rogers, es que no quiero verlo. Intento entenderte pero,… no comprendo. ¿Cómo fue que inició el sentimiento en ti? Si hablas con la verdad... —Stark no se atrevió a mirarle— ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

—No quería que lo notaras.

Tony quitó la mano que lo sostenía como si le quemara, con las últimas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ahora soy yo el que no entiende tu pregunta.

Steven quiso sonreír por su propia respuesta pero la mirada confundida de Stark delató notoriamente su duda y el sheriff… no quería explicarle en realidad.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Te pasas más de mediodía perdido y desorientado —su voz luego se escuchó seca, sin vida—. No es como si quisiera que una persona tan confundida como tú notara mis sentimientos.

— Y, ¿por qué estás aquí, entonces? ¿Por qué me acompañas ahora? Es obvio que ante tu mirada sigo siendo ese borracho perdido y desorientado que tanto dices. ¡Mírame, Rogers!  Continúo siendo aquel  monstruo y tú sigues aquí. Di la verdad, dila ahora. ¡¿Por qué mierda sigues aquí?!

Esta escena no se parecía a los momentos románticos donde confiesas tus sentimientos y esperas con imperceptibles temblores una respuesta positiva o, en su defecto, una negativa. Aquí y ahora, los dos dejaban correr las emociones más dolorosas, porque así era como se sentían, como jodidos y dolorosos sentimientos. Sin embargo,… no eran los mismos, para Rogers era más claro que aguas cristalinas que los dos no mostraban las emociones recíprocamente.

Steve apretó sus dedos contra la palma de sus manos molesto por las actitudes a la que sus comportamientos se habían reducido. De los dos, de cada uno de ellos siendo unos completos idiotas.

No era necesario mencionar que Tony se detestaba internamente a sí mismo. Desde hace un buen tiempo dejo de ser el gran hombre, empresario, inventor y dueño de Industrias Stark para ser el borracho en una cantina. Pueden decir mil y un razones para dejarle en claro que una botella de alcohol no solucionaría sus problemas jamás, y que en vez de eso, solo empeoraba todo mientras que, de paso, a él lo convertía en un hombre miserable y perdido, tan desconectado de lo que le rodeaba. Pero la verdad es que él solo necesitaba una sola razón para hacerlo como lo hacía.

Aquellas botellas le permitían olvidar.

Lo mantenían la mitad del día en un estado cansado y desentendido que no le daba tiempo ni para pensar adecuadamente. Aunque eso era solo lo que él quería creer, porque ni de esa forma su mente lograba desconectarse de todo, pensando una y otra vez en aquel día hace diez años que todo lo arruinó. En los demás días que le siguieron que reafirmaron, muy prontamente, que existía un verdadero monstruo dentro de él. Cada uno de sus demonios no le dejaban en paz. Y, claro, luego estaba Rogers, con su perfecta dentadura en medio de la nada, siguiéndole de cerca, viendo cada uno de sus pasos, queriéndole en secreto.

Quería pensar, desde ayer, que todo era una vil mentira y que solo le acompañaba por compasión justo como en este momento y no por… Aún no era capaz de creerlo ni menos de decirlo en voz alta. De todas formas, existía algo que lo volvía menos cierto y era que todavía no escuchaba aquella palabra en específico salir de los labios de Rogers.

Y así era más que perfecto.

—Porque _te amo_ , y esa es la única verdad que podrás escuchar salir de mis labios.

Tony tembló.

Tony tembló de odio.

Hacia Rogers, hacia él mismo. Porque sabía, que de todas las personas existentes en ese maldito mundo, él, más que nadie, no era merecedor de ese aprecio. Que se preocuparan por él, que le dijeran frases cariñosas con una dulce sonrisa seguida de aquello, que le tocaran con suavidad y premura. Y menos, que le miraran como Steven lo hacía cada vez. A un monstruo como él que simplemente no merecía nada. A un hombre defectuoso que perdió su oportunidad de una vida llena de paz, por sus acciones, porque un día simplemente así fue como lo decidió. Y digan lo que digan. Tony no quería ese sentimiento. No lo necesitaba.

Porque le _quemaba_ y _dañaba_ como nada más lo haría.

—Mentira. Mientes, Rogers. ¡No puedes estarlo! Sé cómo me miras, como piensas cada vez que me ves. Piensas en mí como si fuera pura mierda. Y ahora vienes, hablas y piensas que porque tú me dices que me amas, te creeré. ¡No te creo, Steven, no te creo!

_No quiero creerte._

—Tony, cálmate, esto no es…

Su propia mano sobre el hombro de Stark inquietó al castaño bajo el contacto que se alejó bruscamente.

—No lo ves como yo. ¿Cómo puedes al menos pensar en quererme?

—Stark, no…

Intentó tomarle de los hombros una vez más, observando como la respiración de Stark se convertía en una frenética y desesperada danza de su pecho hacia adelante. Pero Stark no le deja, alejándose lo suficiente para que los toques no se vuelvan a repetir. Apoyándose en la esquina de una mesa, y con la mirada sobre Rogers, grita: — ¡Soy un monstruo! No puedes ni siquiera hablar con la verdad. No deberías de verme de esa forma. Yo no…

_Me lo merezco._

Toma otra botella que hace segundos había visto muy cerca de él, pero ni siquiera llega a sus labios cuando Rogers toma sus muñecas y se lo impide. Jalando sus dos brazos hacia arriba, obligando a Stark a chocar su cuerpo con el suyo propio. Sus miradas inevitablemente chocan. Tony así lo dejó, por largos segundos que fueron demasiado para los dos.

—Ya cánsate de esto. —le quito totalmente la botella de las manos, dejándola a un lado.

Su mano regreso a la extremidad de Tony acariciándola levemente. Tony se apartó repentinamente. Muy molesto.

— ¡No, tú ya cánsate! ¡Tú eres el que debería ya de parar esta mierda! —el castaño quería a Steven vivo, lo quería ahí presente junto a él, y no aquella estúpida ilusión en la que su vida estaba en juego cada maldito día— ¡Solo deja de ser tan terco!

Se miraron con la intensidad calando cada poro de su piel. Tony, la profundizo, quizá, más que Steven, al decir con seguridad y poca duda: —Eres tan necio.

Tony, a estas alturas del juego, ya se encontraba muy harto de todo. De las palabras que escapaban de la boca de Steven, de los dolores en su cabeza que nunca comenzaron a detenerse, empujándolo y maltratando cada fragmento de él mientras seguía discutiendo con Rogers. Y ahora, se sumaba a su nueva desesperación que Steven nunca cooperara. Siempre contradiciéndole, siempre criticándole.

 ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser capaz de decir que lo amaba?

— ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo parar esta mierda —una mentira más salía de los labios de Rogers, como siempre, ninguno de los dos era capaz de aguantar cuando los sentimientos se encontraban desnudos en medio de todo—Si quieres arruinar tu vida pues a mí no me…

—De todas formas no pedí tu opinión, _Oh,_ _gran sheriff de nuestro pueblo._

Steven cortó ese tramo que los separaba con movimientos demasiado veloces que Tony no fue capaz de percibir hasta que ya se encontraba muy cerca suyo, tomándole fuertemente de las solapas de su gabán. Con furia, con la molestia palpable originada por la forma en que Stark pronunció aquellas palabras.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que de tu boca sale, Stark, no sabes cuánto me he estado conteniendo todo este maldito tiempo.

— ¿Crees ser el único? Tu necedad no tiene límites, pero qué podrías saber tú, no eres más que solo un hombre con miedo.

Steven lo estampó contra la pared en un sonido estruendoso, y de seguro muy doloroso que no acabó con sus acciones. Ni siquiera existía, dentro de él, aquella sensación de arrepentimiento.

— ¡Hipócrita! ¡Deja ya de decir cosas que no piensas! Sé hombre por una vez en tu vida, y deja de esconderte en algo que no eres.

—Es que si lo soy, Steven. No sabes nada de mí, deja ya de hablar como si lo hicieras. Aunque, ya lo entiendo. Es eso, ¿verdad? Esta es la razón de tus estúpidos sentimientos hacia mí, porque no me conoces en realidad. Porque…

Steven le soltó, empujándolo muchos pasos lejos de él.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

Tony rio con sequedad.

— ¿Me lo dices tú a mí? Déjame decirte que tienes razón. Toda esta mierda no tiene ni una sola pizca de sentido, ¿sabes? Pienso que…

_Ya debería de terminar._

Se sostuvo de la mesa a un lado de él, con los ojos desorbitados mientras sus pensamientos se trasformaban una vez más en revoltijos. Enfocó momentáneamente a Rogers, quien en medio de la estancia con la postura recta y rostro sereno no parecía advertir la mirada sobre él, ni tampoco su propia mala postura que amenazaba con dejarle caer al piso en cualquier momento. Tony pensó en ese justo momento en como Rogers se veía siempre ajeno a todo ese rollo. Rogers vivía el mismo día sin enterarse ni siquiera que lo hacía, sonriendo y hablándole sin darse cuenta que cada una de ellas eran sus últimos veces.

Quiso reír, pero aquello no le dio ni una pizca de gracia, segundos después, al darse cuenta que aquello lo encerraba a él en toda esa estupidez, con sus sentimientos al borde de un colapso, y el que los causaba era indiferente a la sensación que incomodaba su pecho. Una gran parte de él pensaba extrañamente mal de la manera más incorrecta posible. Decía en susurros que el dolor en su cuerpo y la molestia en su cabeza eran únicamente culpa del hombre frente a él. Que las emociones en su cuerpo eran confusas y solo se acrecentaban ante la presencia del rubio.

Su mente lo señalaba culpable.

A él, quien se mostraba tan perfecto y lejano.

Aquella parte no quería ayudar, quedarse estático sin decir ni hacer nada parecía ser su mejor opción y apestaba. Porque era exactamente _nada_ lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por la molestia e incomodidad cuando la vida de Steven era más  importante que cualquier emoción infantil que él llegara a sentir. Presionó con fuerza la madera en la que se apoyaba, ahogando su reciente molestia hacia a sí mismo, pero no fue suficiente, el pensamiento limpio y sin restricciones llegó a su mente y le desespero pensar que fue él mismo quien la ideó y que fuera verdad que de esa forma se sintiera. Vio la botella medio vacía que dejó al irse en la mañana y la agarró tomando profundos sorbos que llamaron la atención  de Steve, de no muy buena manera.

Al caminar unos cuantos pasos, Stark dejó de apoyarse para luego de segundos caer de rodillas al piso en un sonido fuerte. Steven no movió ni un solo dedo, mirándolo con asco que un momento después se convirtió en lastima. Stark, en medio de las sensaciones confusas, rio a carcajadas. Mientras una lagrima se escapaba, recorriendo su mejilla para luego caer, lentamente, al suelo de madera.

Esto no era para nada como ninguno de los dos esperaba que sucedieran las cosas.

Tony quería disculparse, Steven no merecía verlo en ese estado tan acabado. De aquella forma, el sheriff también se replanteó sus palabras, si no conocía a Stark del todo era porque él mismo nunca intentó hacerlo. Tan asqueado de esa persona que veía ante su mirada que no era capaz de ver al otro que se escondía tras todo aquello. Dio tres pasos para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Stark, mientras Tony apoyaba una mano sobre el mueble más cercano decidido a actuar y acercarse, en un cálido abrazo que él tanto como Steven necesitaba.

Aunque cualquier movimiento quedó ahí. Ninguno de los tuvo el suficiente tiempo para hacer cualquier otra acción cuando por la puerta entraron cuatro personas armadas. Lester y sus enfermizos compañeros.

Otto dispara desde lejos igual que Lester, sin llegar a dar ninguno contra Steven que igualmente disparó esquivando las balas; Grizzly se enfocó al mismo tiempo en Stark, que muy pronto de parte de aquel hombre recibió un puntapié en su estómago, que lo empujó contra dos patas de la mesa que se rompieron, cayendo todo lo demás de ella sobre su cabeza en un doloroso golpe. Una patada más llegó a su estómago y entre todo aquello, Tony no pudo evitar retorcerse, con su garganta quemando desde la base hasta el final en su boca.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, el hediondo olor se percibió cuando Tony pudo ser capaz, luego de varios segundos, de ver su propio vómito frente a su rostro.

Otto y Elektra, entre movimiento rápidos, usando fuerza bruta y balas que dispararon al hombre rubio para moverlo del sitio, escondido lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Lo sujetaron, en algún momento, mientras este se removía con desesperación. Lester reía viendo el cuerpo de Tony apenas y apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no caer sobre su propio vómito.

Steve, al verlo, intentó ayudarle, con la mirada puesta sobre él y nadie más. Sin ni siquiera percibir la pistola de Lester apuntándole.

—Esto es la representación exacta de un hombre penoso. Vamos, Rogers, no mereces ver esto.

Y disparó.

Steven ya había dejado de pelear en algún momento, con la mirada puesta profundamente sobre el delgado cuerpo sobre la madera que no encontraba las fuerzas para pararse.

Lo último que vio fue la mirada cristalina de Stark mirarle y nada más.

 

 ***

 


	7. VII

 

****_«Una vez escuchaste que ya no intentar era para cobardes. Decidiste en este fragmento de segundo que tú comenzarías a actuar según lo que creyeras correcto sin importar que las miradas sobre ti dijeran lo contrario. Sin importar… el efecto que provocaba en ti la severa mirada de Steven sobre tus respectivas decisiones»_ ** **

****** **

********* **

****

El aturdimiento dentro de su cabeza era como el pan de cada día. Lo convertía en un revoltijo de temblores y malos ratos. Odiaba la sensación, y aun así, nunca hacía nada para cambiarlo. Porque más que aquello, Tony odiaba saber con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en ese pueblo bordeado de desierto llamado Timely.

Detestaba, con puños fuertemente apretados que lo demostraban, la sensación molesta y dolorosa dentro de su cabeza justo ahora. Tony supo, en solo segundos de rápidos movimientos de sus ideas de un lado a otro, que había algo más escondido en sus memorias que podría desestabilizarlo e inquietarlo, algo que, de pronto, provocó un fuerte nudo al comienzo de su garganta, y aquello mismo era, gracias a su excelente memoria para recordar con precisos detalles, lo que ocurrió antes de la última vez que cerró sus ojos. Él sabía, con el incómodo ardor en su vientre, que era exactamente de esa única forma como sucedió cada escena que su mente presentaba con insistencia bajo sus párpados:

_Real._

Tapó su rostro con sus dos manos, intentando con el apretar de sus labios, con fuerza, con pura maldad hacia sí mismo, ahogar un grito que de igual modo escapó. Su cuerpo, cansado y adolorido, giró sobre sí mismo quedando aquella mueca en su rostro contra el piso de madera, y luego de aquel movimiento se levantó un poco, flexionando sus rodillas mientras se apoyaba con sus dos manos sobre el suelo, manteniéndose así por unos minutos más que no le ayudaron a calmarse como él bien creía que pasaría. Ni aquellos minutos ni los que le siguieron a esos extinguieron su pesar. Porque existía algo que era bien cierto, y era que los recuerdos jamás desaparecerían. Podía intentar, podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, y aun así, la decepcionada mirada de Steven continuaría sobre él.

Siendo acertadas y muy reales.

_Dañándole._

Cerró sus ojos una vez más, escondiendo en la opacidad de sus ojos el agrio sabor que le originaba el revivir tras sus párpados una vez más lo sucedido. La manera patéticamente cierta que gritaban que, en algún momento entre las palabras incoherentes que ayer escapaban de su boca, él mismo se había convertido fácilmente en el único hombre débil y culpable en la habitación. De la única forma que él odiaba comportarse y, aun así, él dejó que pasara. Y no quería… No quería recordarlo. No quería que Steven le siguiera mirando de esa forma. Que Steven…

Que Steven…

_Steven._

Su voz… no la escuchaba perforando su mente en un grito exasperante. Preguntando, segundos después al mirarle detenidamente, si su mirada perdida expresaba muy bien lo que sentía. Alzó la vista, buscando a su alrededor alguna pista que le indicara su presencia pero no la encontró. No miradas, no palabras. No había nadie más que él.

— ¿Steven?—fue un susurro, tan bajo como solo aquellos podían ser, así que se auto respondió mentalmente que era compresible que nadie le escucharía. — ¡Steven!

Esta vez se levantó con rapidez ignorando el temblor en sus piernas, para avanzar luego varios pasos; y al quinto que dio, un golpe seco se dejó escuchar contra el suelo de madera. Sus rodillas dolieron por el golpe, pero… nada más ocurrió, no hubo manos amigas que le ayudaran a equilibrarse o un suave toque en su espalda que intentara tranquilizar su respiración. No hubo nada, desagradándole en el acto como el ligero sonido de sus exhalaciones se escuchaba claramente ante el incómodo silencio.

Su cuerpo, una vez más, no se encontraba en un buen estado, amenazando en volver a ser el manojo de nervios, frases patéticas y actitudes estúpidas como lo fue el día anterior. De aquella manera que él ya no quería ser, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro… era que no se perdonaría jamás que la muerte de Steven haya sido su culpa. Así como ocurrió un día antes él mismo le orilló a morir. Por no actuar, por ser un cobarde que ahogó sus penas con sorbos y más sorbos de alcohol.

Hoy no sería lo mismo, prometió en susurros que se escucharon ante él como afirmaciones seguras y firmes que difícilmente se quebrantarían.

 _Hoy no sería lo mismo_ , se repitió.

— ¡Steven!

Intentó otra vez y las inexistentes respuestas que obtuvo le molestaron, y secretamente, le incomodaron de manera penosa. El desagrado ante aquello iba dirigido hacia sí mismo, conllevando a sus propios pensamientos en una dirección que quizá no era la más acertada, pero que para el castaño, sonaba verdadero a cada minuto que pasaba y no encontraba el rastro de Rogers por ningún lado. Steven podía simplemente ya no estar, y aquella idea… quebró una gran parte de él que no quiso mencionar. Sabía muy bien que era un buen momento para dejar de callar y comenzar, lentamente, a soltar cada sentimiento que últimamente experimentaba, pero… no se sentía preparado.

Entre tanto misterio, silencios y fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya no quiso esperar más. Salió de su hogar en busca de respuestas, sabiendo de aquel lugar adecuado para comenzar y, quizá, encontrar todas aquellas que se formulaba.  _La comisaría de Timely_. Situada en la calle paralela que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde él vivía, así que no le tomó ni diez minutos llegar hasta ahí corriendo. Con la respiración entrecortada empujó la puerta con fuerza, sin ni siquiera tocar primero. La perilla sonó con un fuerte crack que indicó su repentina inhabilidad.

— ¡Steven!

Entró, girando su cabeza en las diferentes direcciones que pudiera, notando papeles desperdigados sobre el escritorio y nada más que pudiera rescatar. Fueron sus gritos los que llamaron la atención de cierto rubio que conversaba tranquilamente con Red Wolf. El primero salió de donde se encontrase para ver, como primera opción, el cuerpo de Tony en medio de la estancia, su mirada azulina al chocar con los grises de Tony temblaron momentáneamente.

—Steven.

Un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad y alivio escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Algo te pasó? —Steven miró disimuladamente todo el largo de su cuerpo, buscando alguna herida u otro cosa que le afectara. Creyendo que toda esa desesperación se debía a algo muy malo.

—No. Nada de eso.

Aún se encontraba muy confundido. Desorientado. Enterrado y perdido en ese mar enloquecedor y abrumante de sensaciones y sentimientos. Y si veía una sola vez más los azulinos ojos de Steven, si recibía algún toque de él justo ahora, aquel revoltijo en su estómago y pecho ardería con más ganas y era lo último que necesitaba.

Pero,…

Al ver la mínima sonrisa que en el rostro del rubio se mostró, una nueva y diferente reacción encendió el tumulto de sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo. Esta vez, causó una que le dio las fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Para actuar y dejar de ser ese cobarde en el que se había convertido tan solo ayer. Quiso sonreír de vuelta, preguntándose qué tan cerca del final estaba. Podría ser hoy el último día, el definitivo; o podría ser, quizá, mañana ese último que ya quería que llegara. ¿Y si fuera hoy?, y si hoy lograba salvarlo qué fragmentos de momentos cambiaría entre ellos dos. ¿Serían más felices después? ¿Vería más veces esa sonrisa de indefinida tranquilidad en el rostro de Rogers? Si quería que todo quedara como una mala broma, qué estaba haciendo para que terminara de una forma diferente.

Tony, sinceramente, no quería que terminara con gritos y discusiones sin sentido como últimamente se llevaban realizando. Si lo salvaba en un día como esos, no habría forma de arreglarlo después. Steven dejaría, de igual manera, de regalarle esas sonrisas sinceras. Le agradecería quizá por salvarle, pero ahí se acabaría todo. Y no pudo evitar pensar egoístamente que no quería que todo terminara de esa forma. Quería ver la tranquilidad reflejada en aquellos azulinos ojos del que Steven era dueño, aunque él mismo tuviera que tragarse las incomodas sensaciones que recorrían cada tramo de su piel.

Tenía que ser el día perfecto para Steven.

Porque, de todos modos, Tony, últimamente, era muy bueno ignorando sus propios sentimientos. Este, que se escondía en su pecho y le quemaba, no sería diferente de todos aquellos que aprendió a aguantar. Se repitió, en voz muy baja, que este debería ser el día perfecto para Steven. No importaba cómo fuese a llevarse a cabo, se dijo él mismo, porque esto se arreglaría, y a consecuencia, terminaría.

—Ven conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Podemos… fingir que hoy es un día tranquilo. Lleno de… —el castaño no encontró las palabras correctas para expresar lo que tanto quería, y aquello le creó una ola de desesperación que no sabía cómo controlar—. Acompáñame, Danny Boy.

Tony no sabía qué haría si Steven aceptaba. Dónde ir, de qué forma actuar. No sabía ni siquiera qué decir a partir de ahora. Se desconocía totalmente, de alguna forma u otra, él siempre sabía que responder y ahora…

—No es así de sencillo.

Steven dejó de mirarle, enfocando su mirada muy lejos de él, donde ya no quedara en evidencia las emociones reflejadas en sus irises azulinas. Porque sabía que era casi pecado que los dos reflejaran tan perfectamente en sus ojos los nítidos sentimientos que experimentaban.

—Por hoy, Steven. Podemos hacerlo solo por hoy.

—Otro día jugamos a esta tontería, ¿Te parece, Stark? Debo volver con Red Wolf. A, sé que me entiendes, asuntos más importantes.

Si aquel comentario le enojó no dejó que el rubio lo notara. Steven era tan bueno percibiendo sentimientos en gestos y movimientos corporales que odió que aquello pudiera delatarle.

—Podríamos hacer cualquier cosa que te agrade.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y sabes tú cuáles son?

—Yo… No.

Steven observó cada detalle en sus muecas. Las ligeras líneas al final de sus labios le indicaban la mínima sonrisa que Tony intentaba mostrar con mucho esfuerzo sin ningún resultado. La mirada del castaño enfocada muy lejos de él le permitió observar sus gestos corporales más difíciles de percibir sin que el mecánico se diese cuenta. Porque era algo que gustaba de hacer. Rogers pasaba gran parte de su día observando. No tenía caso mentir ante sus propios pensamientos, así que Steven aceptó en segundos que Tony era la persona a la que más le gustaba observar. Y no pudo evitar que a la mitad de aquella afirmación una sonrisa propia se generara en sus labios.

Lamentablemente, Steven sabía que Tony no era capaz de notarlo, porque, como primera explicación a aquello, era la mismísima razón de por qué Tony nunca se enteraría de los sentimientos que su presencia tan agradable y cálida le orillaban a sentir a él. Stark nunca notaba lo que a su alrededor ocurría y aunque, el rubio sabía de las habilidades y gran capacidad de Tony para captar detalles, sabía también que jamás sucedería de aquella manera, porque…

_Tony no quería notarlo._

Era así de simple la razón exacta de porque Tony nunca sabría de sus sentimientos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Rogers desapareció de sus labios, mientras se dejaba llevar una vez más por aquellas frases que le enfermaban, pero que no podía evitar que sonaran tan ciertas en su mente. Una parte de él, admiraba en secreto al castaño, y otra detestaba que Tony evadiera cualquier contacto humano que intentara sacarle de ese hoyo profundo de miedos y tormentos.

Un pensamiento ligero como si de una mínima chispa se tratase revoloteó expresando y casi exigiéndole que no debería creer en ello como cierto, porque él podría aún intentar. Y no dudaría esta vez, se dijo con una mueca en su rostro, que delataba su repentina confusión que muy pronto se convirtió en determinación, en hacer lo correcto. Por él. Por Tony. Él lo haría.

—Está bien.

Y sonrió, con un pequeño esfuerzo que no dejó que Tony percibiera, y que no duró lo suficiente porque al ver esa bella sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Stark todo dejó de importar. El castaño lograba desarmarlo con aquellos gestos sin darse cuenta siquiera, como Steven sabía ya era su costumbre no hacer.

Recordó, en ese pequeño fragmento, lo que Tony mencionó. Dijo:  _Cualquier cosa que le gustase_. La mínima sonrisa en Rogers cobró vida al rememorar un recuerdo de hace pocos años que sabía Tony no recordaba.

—Quisiera que me prepares una sopa en especial.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, Anthony, una vez en la cantina me dijiste que ese es el único platillo que sabes preparar. Dijiste, en palabras que cito con exactitud:  _No es cualquier sopa, Danny Boy, esta que solo yo sé, es una receta muy secreta_. Así que, hazlo para mí.

— ¿La q-quieres ahora?

Steven dudó.

—No, la preferiría otro día. Hoy tengo un problema muy importante que resolver. No creo…

— ¡Sí lo puedo hacer hoy! —el castaño se apresuró a contestar—. ¿Vamos, entonces, a mi casa? —Steven quedó desconcertado por la firmeza en las palabras de Tony.

Se sentía diferente a cualquier otro día, pensó. El espeso aire que rodeaba al castaño se sentía contra su cuerpo, que no se encontraba tan lejos de él, como diminutas fuerzas golpeándole con gracia, sin dañarle, solo consiguiendo una agradable sensación sobre su piel. Esto de aquí, tan reciente para todo su ser, se percibía más… cálido. Y por ello aceptó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, la cual se encontraba levemente aturdida por la consternación de lo que aquello provocaba en él. La sequedad del gesto, que fue de esa forma porque Steven no encontró otra manera para reaccionar antes tantas sensaciones encontradas, no evitó que Tony sonriera con ganas, mostrándole al rubio que aquello era exactamente lo que quería.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido cuando comenzaron a conversar mientras caminaban lejos de aquel lugar dejando tanto tras de ellos. Frases suaves escaparon de sus labios logrando con ello recibir unas igual de agradables de parte del otro. Aunque, Steven se desesperó por preguntar algo es especial. Quería saber por qué Tony hacía todo aquello. Por qué llegó de pronto a la comisaría y le preguntó si podía y quería ir con él. ¿A dónde sea? Sabía que aquella era la propuesta inicial, Tony le había invitado a donde sea, sabiendo que aquello escondía, para su mente esperanzada, una afirmación que aceleró su corazón.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —directo, como solo él sabía actuar. Con su respiración intentando cortarse mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Quiero… un día tranquilo para ti.

Steven saboreó la frase en su boca. Repitiéndola incontables veces en su mente antes de decir con sinceridad: —Suena bien.

Para cuando la repitió una vez más ya habían llegado al hogar de Stark. Al ingresar los dos se encaminaron a la polvorienta cocina que se palpaba desde el marco de la puerta que no había sido usada con constancia desde un largo periodo. Steven entró primero, tomando rápidamente un trapo viejo para limpiar lo que fueran a necesitar. Entre quejas, murmullos y ayuda mutua los minutos comenzaron a pasar con rapidez. No se sintió de ninguna forma forzado, las situaciones junto a sus respectivas acciones no incomodaron al otro presente cerca de ellos. En vez de eso, las miradas que compartieron delataban ese pequeño fragmento de felicidad y tranquilidad que justamente ahora experimentaban.

Entre más quejas y más desorden Steven le agregó especias que tomo de la gaveta como si conociera aquella casa como la palma de su mano. A Tony aquellas acciones le sorprendieron desde que lo notó la primera vez, él, de lejos y sin que el rubio percibiera su mirada sobre él, veía cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus muecas, sus expresiones, sus maldiciones bajas y sonrisas imperceptibles que dejaban escapar ante un comentario que él mismo pronunciaba.

Era extraño la sensación que le obligaba, en parte, a sonreír de vuelta cuando la mueca se convertía en algo inevitable.  _Muy extraño_. Una vez más, Steven tomó de un cajón de abajo un cuchillo sin preguntarle siquiera si aquello se encontraba ahí. Tony sabía que Steve conocía su casa, las habitaciones y de seguro su rutina diaria. Lo que no sabía era la magnitud de ese conocimiento.

Era mucho, si lo veían como él lo veía ahora.

Steven continuó con la preparación de la comida y el platillo que él se ofreció a preparar pero que el rubio, de pronto, dijo que deseaba continuar solo. Quiso preguntar cómo es que sabía qué hacer, una niñez no muy buena de seguro se escondía tras los fuertes brazos, la complexión dura y esa aura junto a muecas firmes.

No preguntó.

Ahorrándose dentro de él oportunidades de conocerlo. Porque a veces era mejor de esa manera, unas cuantas veces más, no lo eran. Pero,… no sabía qué hacer, y era la más pura verdad. Steve volteó, mientras su vista aun lo enfocaba. Tony intentó desviar la mirada, sin embargo fue totalmente en vano, Steve ya lo miraba. Sus ojos reflejando ese sentimiento del cual no estaba acostumbrado pero que de todas formas ya no le incomodaba tanto como ayer lo hacía. Como si, de repente, ya no le afectara, como si su cuerpo y mente se hubieran dado cuenta de algo que él aún no notaba.

_Sumamente extraño._

—Prueba ahora.

El castaño le miró con ojos entrecerrados, y nada más. Sin moverse, sin hablar. Solamente parado frente a Steve. El rubio empujó el cucharón metálico cerca de su rostro y Tony por fin prestó atención a aquel objeto. Con duda, acercó sus propios labios a la punta de aquel metal. Chupó de ella apenas un poco, con un gesto molesto en su rostro que muy pronto cambió a uno dichoso.

Aquello sabía a gloria.

—La receta, ¿la cambias...?

—Sí. Dijiste también aquella vez estar un poco harto del sabor original, ya que has probado de él innumerables veces —la mueca en Steven desapareció por breves segundos ante de continuar en su rostro—. Nueva receta.

—Mejorando lo que hago. No cambias, ¿verdad, Steven? —masculló, escondiendo en una mueca quejosa la alegría que le causó que Steve pensara en él incluso en estos momentos.

_Cuando claramente no era merecedor de aquel sentimiento. Cuando…_

Esto le jodía. Puede que en algún momento quiso engañar a su mente, pronunciar incontables veces dentro de ella que de esta manera estaba bien. Que esto era correcto. Pero,… No lo era. No cuando dentro de él mismo se sentía tan falso. Tan irreal.

—Quiero serte de ayuda.

Tony carraspeó, raspando su garganta seca. Si había algo que no podía ocultar, eran sus sentimientos reflejados en su mirada. Por ello, la ocultó, por temor a que Steve notara su repentino quiebre. Un hombre roto no es de ayuda. Él estaba roto. Él era quien quería ayudar. Y no lo estaba logrando.

—Yo también.

Fue un susurro. Imposible que Steven lo haya escuchado. Y era mejor de esa forma, enserio. Tony prefería que así fuera. Pasó de largo, evitando cualquier mirada inquisitiva de parte de Steven, para ir frente a un mueble del cual sacó dos trastes. Le quitó el cucharón a Rogers, listo para servir en ella el platillo que con amabilidad el rubio terminó de preparar para los dos.

Comieron en silencio. Cada uno sintiendo el momento de diferente manera. Tony, escondido en sus ideas pensaba en la siguiente solución, porque sabía que aquella calma que ahora gozaban en algún instante se iba a terminar y él, debía comenzar a encontrar un solución muy pronto para que hoy fuera ese final que tanto esperaba; y Steve, él, sonreía entre bocados, recordando momentos parecidos a estos que hace bastante tiempo no disfrutaba. Con Stark, con el único hombre con el que aquellos momentos podía llamar de esa manera, tranquilos. Sin embargo, si había algo en lo que los dos coincidían era que querían mantenerlo de esa forma, como un mágico momento congelado que en sus recuerdos se repetiría.

Un instante de suma tranquilidad que daba gusto disfrutar.

Tony decidió, en ese fragmento de segundo, que necesitaba un arma. Aunque, en realidad, llevaba pensándolo con insistencia desde que despertó aquella mañana. Una gran parte de él no quería, haciéndole recordar aquel tercer día. Y aquel momento exacto en que Rogers quebró el arma en dos, dejándole muy en claro que odiaba verlo con alguna de ellas. Y aquello… le hizo volver a dudar.

— ¿Pasa algo? —el castaño negó suavemente— Estás jugando con tu comida desde hace un buen rato.

—Yo… Voy y vuelvo.

Stark se levantó, caminando en aquella dirección que muy bien conocía hacia aquel taller escondido en el fondo de su casa. Sin darse cuenta que cierto rubio caminaba tras de él llevado por la curiosidad que la repentina actitud de Tony le provocó. Al llegar no había llave ni seguro. La puerta semiabierta dejó que el ruido de dentro se escuchara como fuertes estruendos. Tony escuchó pisadas, armas siendo colocadas con delicadeza en otro lado y el gruñido inequívoco de un hombre enfadado. Y al oír un nuevo quejido supo muy bien de quién se trataba. Ese maldito.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!

Fue una acción sin premeditación, por lo tanto, bastante estúpida. Él, sin ningún arma con que defenderse, encaró a Lester, quien tenía dos proyectiles a su disposición muy cerca de él.

—Oh, Stark. Odio los daños colaterales, pero tú… en serio eres un suicida.

Lester tomó con rapidez el proyectil que el castaño siempre llevaba bajo su muñeca, en la mesa a un lado de él, apuntándole y amenazando contra él sin ganas realmente de disparar. Los dos, inmóviles frente al otro se miraron con el reto en sus miradas. Tony, un poco más enojado que el otro, dejó que su mirada se inundara de furia. La de Lester se volvió repentinamente aburrida, al mismo tiempo que bajaba el arma.

—Desaparece, Stark. No desperdiciaré balas en ti.

Lo que Stark no vio fue cómo la sombra tras de él apuntó hacia Lester, mientras se ocultaba tras la puerta que el castaño dejó entreabierta. De un momento a otro, la empujó disparando contra el de cabellos cenizos, que en realidad, había sido consciente de su presencia desde el comienzo. Su sonrisa cínica, de pronto, dejó entrever su superioridad en aquella batalla de disparos y cero golpes que se produjo.

—Perfecto. Ustedes me hacen el trabajo más fácil.

Y Tony, en medio de todo, logró hacerse de un proyectil que, sin dudar, iba a usar contra Poindexter. La idea quedó como eso mismo, como un débil pensamiento que no llegó a concretarse, porque su cuerpo fue empujado con demasiada fuerza contra los muebles a su derecha. Se golpeó la cabeza contra una de ellos, soltando el arma de sus manos sin darse cuenta siquiera de ello, perdiendo la oportunidad perfecta para disparar contra Lester y acabar, por fin, con esta tortura.

Steven, no muy lejos de él, le empujó con el fin de evitar que una bala impactara contra Stark, que era justamente donde Lester había apuntado, logrando con aquel movimiento arrebatado que el plomo atravesara su brazo, cerca de su hombro, limpiamente. Gruñó, apretando los dientes para que un sonido lastimero no escapara de sus labios. Elevó el arma que seguía usando, y que gozaba ahora de solo dos balas, en dirección a Lester. Disparó una que el otro logró esquivar con rapidez y a la siguiente el malnacido ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Escapando por la puerta aún abierta, desapareció de su rango de visión. Gruñó una vez más. Ya se encontraba muy lejos de él, así que no le persiguió.

Tony se levantó, después de breves segundos de aquello, con dificultad que el rubio observó con detenimiento sin acercarse a ayudarle. Aquel golpe acentuó el dolor dentro de la cabeza del castaño, que no evitó que su voz sonara tosca y muy grave al girarla con el fin de encarar a Rogers: —Pero, ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Steven?!

La ira corría por sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mezclado con la sensación de impotencia que no dejó de palpar bajo su piel desde el primer día que todo este enrollo comenzó. Se dijo mentalmente que se encontraba enojado por diversas razones y la primera de ellas era, justamente, esa que escapaba de sus labios con firmeza. Sabía, él sabía que debería comenzar a callar pero la actitud de Steven le enojaba, le molestaba inmensamente. El rubio no tenía ningún derecho de decidir por él. Sobre sus acciones, y menos de aquella forma tan impensada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Me empujaste ¡Lejos de una pelea que pude haber ganado!

—Una bala iba a caer en ti. Ni loco iba a dejar que eso pasara.

— ¿Qué?... —su voz se quebró por un instante antes de recuperarla con un tono más fuerte— Y, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿¡Que te lo agradezca!? —en ese justo momento Tony pudo notar la sangre manchar la camisa sobre el brazo de Rogers, sintiendo el aire cortársele de pronto, gruñendo fuertemente al segundo siguiente por saber que Steven se interpuso a una bala que iba dirigido hacia él — ¡Eres un maldito inconsciente!

Steven le miró y Tony notó, con estupor, que no había ira ni siquiera una pizca de molestia en esos azulinos. Su mirada, en vez de eso, se mostró por aquellos segundos que estuvieron sobre los suyos, simplemente vacíos.

—No te pido que me lo agradezcas. Te empuje porque quise y pude, sin pedir en ningún momento tu opinión. Y como no lo hice es mejor que te calles —Steven se apoyó a un lado sobre la pared cambiando repentinamente de tema—. Lo mandaron a matarme. El maldito de Fisk siempre tan cobarde.

Pasaron largos minutos, luego de aquel incomodo intercambio de palabras, en el que no se dijeron nada, ni siquiera se miraron, cada uno pensando en diferentes temas que decidieron no compartir.

—Tengo que ir tras él, entro a tu hogar, eso es… ¡Argh! —el rubio gruñó, con los labios duramente apretados al sentir la cuerda, que desde hace un momento Tony consiguió, apretarle el brazo.

—No tenemos tiempo para curarte. Lester, él volve-…

—Tienes razón. No hay tiempo para estas tonterías. —Steven se levantó, con el brazo aun sangrando. Sus pies caminaron con velocidad hacia la puerta aguantando en una dolorosa mueca el incesante ardor en su brazo derecho.

—Steven…

—Comienza a caminar, Stark. Ya no tenemos tiempo.

Tony mordió su labio inferior, enfurecido por la actitud de Rogers. Si había algo que le molestaba de ese hombre era su firme terquedad. Avanzó tras de él casi un minuto después. Y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta le sorprendió ver al rubio allí justo a un lado de ella. El rubio al ver su silueta le jaló de su gabán a la altura de su cintura con su brazo sano.

—Si mandaron a Lester y su grupito a matarme igualmente lo harán con Red Wolf. Tenemos que irnos ¡Muévete, Stark!

Empujándolo varios pasos hacia adelante con la orden de que corriese igual que él impregnado en aquella acción. Steven lo hizo primero y al castaño no le quedó de otra que seguirle la corriente. Yendo tras de él apenas unos tres pasos. No tardaron demasiado en llegar. Rogers desapareció de su vista muy pronto cruzó la puerta principal y él, rápidamente, se dejó caer con fuerza en la silla en medio de todo para abrir de un jalón el primer cajón del único escritorio en el despacho de Steven buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que le sirviera como defensa, ya que el proyectil que trajo consigo, que era justamente el que siempre usaba bajo su manga se encontraba estropeado. Ignoró aquello como si no le importara, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Desvió su mirada una vez más al contenido que en el cajón se mostraba. Observó diversos objetos, como plumas y abrecartas que poco le servían. Gruñó en voz baja, harto de todo ese rollo, y del constante palpitar de su corazón que no paraba de latir con tal rapidez.

Lo que vio, al devolver su vista una vez más ahí, lo dejó petrificado.

Bajo la mano que sostenía una buena cantidad de papeles había un sobre amarillento, como si hubiese sido tocada una infinidad de veces. Su pulso aumentó al reconocer la pulcra escritura de Steven sobre ella que narraba con letras oscuras una sola palabra.

Un nombre. Un solo apellido.

_Stark._

Las esquinas se encontraban ligeramente magulladas. El borde desgastado junto a notorias marcas sobre ella que apuntaban a un furioso doblete. Varios de ellos. Podía decir, sin dudar, que Steven lo había arrugado bastantes veces muy poco convencido de lo que adentro dijera como para entregárselo a él. El único Stark que estaba seguro el rubio conocía. Tony empujó el cajón, cerrándolo con fuerza. Se levantó y dio varios pasos lejos de ahí buscando por otros lados algo que le sirviera, como ya dijo antes, para la ofensiva que estaba decidido a realizar contra Lester. Su pie golpeaba con rapidez el piso, con movimientos desesperados junto a los dedos de sus manos que se removían contra su palma con insistencia. Era ansiedad, y sabía exactamente qué lo provocaba.

—Carajo —exclamó, no aguantando más su curiosidad.

Caminó aquella distancia que lo separaba del primer cajón de aquel mueble, abriéndolo y sacando aquella carta junto al papel que dentro de ella estaba contenida. Con su respiración más calmada, que no supo en que momento comenzó a acelerarse, leyó mentalmente.

 

_Estimado Stark_

_Desde hace un buen tiempo mis pensamientos respecto a ti se aventuran a un lado extraño que no logro comprender con certeza. Una charla contigo arreglara ese detalle, estoy muy seguro. Y por ello, te invito dentro de dos días a un paseo por la Plaza Mayor. Y a favor de nuestra buena amistad, espero aceptes esta oferta._

_Hablaré de un tema muy importante que, a pesar de no conocerlo a plenitud, no puedo callar más tiempo._

_Tu amigo Steven._

 

La leyó dos veces más, intentado, en vano, encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que se escondiera entre líneas. No era directo, pero Tony ya sabía a qué se refería con  _un tema importante._ El ligero ardor en su pecho pudo haber sido interpretado de diversas formas, él escogió la más segura. Era incomodidad.

_Tenía que ser aquello._

— ¿Y qué dices al respecto?—el salto que su cuerpo experimentó fue muy notorio para el rubio que sonrió suavemente por ello.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí parado?

—Lo suficiente. Y ya que lo leíste, ¿Tienes alguna respuesta? —el castaño se mantuvo callado buscando las palabras exactas que no arruinaran el momento que últimamente le estaba costando en demasía mantener—. Quiero tu amistad, Stark.

—Ya la tienes, y eso no es algo que claramente se pueda leer en lo que escribiste.

—Es solo un paseo.

—Ahí no decía aquell…

—Sí que lo expresa, Anthony. Dime, ¿Qué más interpretaste que yo no plasmé en aquella carta? —inquirió con sus dos firmes manos posadas sobre los hombros de Stark, con la mirada repentinamente iluminada, llena de ese sentimiento tan confuso que expresaba además, en una sonrisa de dientes completos.

—Podría decirte cualquier cosa y seguiría mintiendo, lo sé.

—Entonces di solo la verdad. Quiero escucharla.

—Oye, esto es nuevo para mí. Siempre tengo frases con que responder ante cualquier situación. Y ahora… —Tony dudó de estar diciendo lo correcto con aquellas palabras, pero decidió continuar sin mirarle— simplemente no sé qué decir.

Steven conocía la sensación, era a veces un poco molesta pero la verdad es que gustaba de sentirla, era de esos momentos en los que te dabas cuenta que aun puedes disfrutar de los pequeños fragmentos que llegan a sorprenderte. A dejarte mudo frente a la situación. Tan dispuesto ante todo. Como ahora, que Steven era capaz de ver el leve temblor en las facciones de Stark, las notaba, las veía y sentía una cálida aura rodearle. Y no existía ahora en él el quiebre en sus sentimientos como ocurría cada vez que lo observaba así de cerca. Con la piel de su rostro tan cerca al suyo. No sabía en qué momento se acercaron demasiado, solo sabía que la sensación era agradable bajo cada centímetro de su piel.

Tony levantó momentáneamente la mirada para chocar con la suya. Y estos reflejaron sentimientos que Steven no sabía que el castaño pudiera sentir frente a él. Su mente quiso pensar que el brillo en ellos era real y muy cierto, sin embargo Tony no le dejó seguir creyendo en aquella afirmación cuando de repente se alejó de él, con aquel centelleo convertido rápidamente en arrepentimiento. Sus muecas, sus gestos lo delataron. Y Steve dudó de sus propios pensamientos, doliéndole en ese mismo segundo que sus sospechas fueran solo una mentira.

Porque él sabía, él muy bien sabía, que Tony jamás correspondería.

—Juega con lo que quieras, Stark, pero no te dejaré jugar con esto. No de esta forma. —sus palabras escaparon llenos de furia. La esperanza, últimamente, se estaba convirtiendo para Steven en un arma que amenazaba con destruirlo.

Tony giró su rostro, acercándose lo que se separaron. Sabía que lo había arruinado una vez más, pero,… ¿Qué esperaban de él? ¿Qué tanto podía actuar si interponían aquellos sentimientos en sus acciones? Pídanle lo que quieran pero eso, eso no. Porque… todo es tan confuso cuando siente que sabe pero no era así. No sabe que siente, no es incomodidad, no es molestia por tenerlo así de cerca, y aunque lanzara el nombre de cada emoción que conociera… sigue sin saber en qué más pensar. Porque, por primera vez,… no tiene idea de qué pasa por su mente, por su cuerpo,… por cada centímetro de él.

—No es así. —se apresuró a decir, intentando dar más pasos que Steven no le dejó dar, alejándose de él.

_Tony no entiende por qué aquello duele._

Steve lo acorraló, de pronto, contra la pared con fuerza que sabe no debía mostrar. Él no debería de molestarse de esa manera, porque ya lo sabía. Que Stark no correspondía, pero… aquella afirmación que él mismo se repetía cada mañana no quitaba que continuara doliendo de esa forma tan cruel cuando el rechazo se mostraba firme y acertado frente a él. Una gran parte quería creer que, quizá, se estaba adelantando a los hechos. Podía seguir intentándolo. Seguir preguntado y golpeando, pero si escuchaba la negación una vez más sería enteramente su culpa que doliera porque,… él insistió en escucharlo.

Cuando claramente era mejor callar.

Pero otra parte más de él, insistía en creer que la mirada grisácea tembló por otra razón diferente. Una que tenía nombre, y era la que él mismo llevaba sintiendo por demasiado tiempo. Fue aquella parte quien tomó las riendas de su cuerpo, y habló casi a gritos:

—Sigue mintiéndote, sigue diciéndote que el sentimiento en ti no es real. Dilo tan alto como quieras para que lo creas, porque yo no lo hago, Anthony—dijo lo que de los labios de Stark quería escuchar, pero aquello dejó de importar en el segundo siguiente, cuando la mirada de Tony tembló una vez más de aquella forma tan especial y él encontró su mínima oportunidad—. O mejor que eso, dilo solo una vez, mírame a los ojos y dime qué sientes.

Tony no le miró, no habló.

Steven se acercó a su rostro, inclinando su cabeza cerca de su oído para que su voz se escuchara fuerte y segura, a pesar de los susurros. — ¿Y cuándo escuchas mi voz así de cerca, que sientes?, ¿Cuándo mis manos rozan la suave piel de tus mejillas? ¿Qué sientes cuando mis ojos no pueden apartarse de los tuyos y te observan como ahora lo hacen?

El silencio dolía.

_Quemaba._

Para Rogers, para Tony. Los dos, ahogando el malestar en sus pechos con el fuerte apretar de sus labios en un dura línea.

— ¿Y me amas? —la pregunta descolocó al castaño en la misma proporción que lo hizo con el mismo Steven, quien quiso reír por la pregunta que formuló; pero que, en vez de eso,…— Dime, Anthony. ¿Lo haces?

_No digas, por favor, que no._

—N-No lo sé.

Aunque la voz se escuchaba muy sincera, Rogers no sabía qué sentir, cómo dejar que el incompleto rechazo fuera aceptado por su mente y su cuerpo. Se experimentaba extraño. Incorrecto.

_Totalmente hiriente y doloroso._

—No es un buen día para mí. Háblame cuando estés más seguro. Si no sientes nada por mí solo déjalo pasar. No necesito…

—Steven,…

— ¡No, Stark! No es esto lo que quiero ahora. Tus inseguridades, eso, no lo necesito —Steven observó algo entre las manos del castaño, y como si de un leve suspiro se tratase dijo: — Dámela.

Steven se refería a la carta que continuaba entre sus dedos. El rubio, al obtenerla de las manos de Stark, la guardó. Sin dirigirle ninguna sola mirada después.

—Es mejor que olvidemos esto. Nunca debiste enterarte.

— Y, ¡¿así de fácil esto terminará?! —Tony gruñó porque… aun le costaba aceptar que Steve le quiere, que el sentimiento que le expresaba fuera ciertamente real. Pero, sus palabras, aquellas… le jodían de una manera que no era capaz de explicar. Y quería saber.

Saber  _por qué_  todo dentro de él era tan confuso.

En el mismo segundo que Steven dejó mostrar su sorpresa correctamente disimulada ante las duras palabras dichas por el castaño, Tony se acercó a la altura del rubio y tomó de igual forma el gancho del cajón que Rogers aún sostenía, con la intención de tomar aquella carta dentro de aquel una vez más, porque presentía que en ellas encontraría la respuesta que se acababa de formular, obligando con aquella acción, sin darse cuenta del todo, que Steven quitara su propia mano con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué intentas? Me quedó muy claro tu posición al respecto.

—No es eso. Yo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Pero, ¿qué es lo que Tony quería encontrar o escuchar? Ni siquiera tenía claro la razón de por qué estaba ahí, parado al frente y tan cerca de Steven, sintiendo la impotencia de sus acciones que lo obligaban a quebrarse internamente sin decir nada. Quería saber. Porque con Steven nunca lo pensó.

_Nunca lo sospechó._

—Porque ya sabía que no sientes lo mismo. No podía continuar con la idea de ver como tú tendrías que vivir soportando el peso de mis sentimientos. Pensé que te causaría un conflicto, y yo… —el castaño entendió lo que con aquellas palabras el rubio quería explicarle, por qué la carta nunca llegó a sus manos, pero no supo con certeza que emoción generó en él saberlo con tanta nitidez—. Nunca fue mi plan que te enteraras de esta forma. Pensé que este era el momento al ver tu mirad… Solo he hecho lo único que no quería hacer.

—Steve verás, yo… —sus dedos delinearon el borde de metal que le permitiría jalar del cajón y dejar ver aquella carta que hace un momento Steven guardó.

—No digas más.

Steven desapareció más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron ver y, por un par de minutos, dejó que fuera de esa forma. Sus dedos sobre la madera de aquel cajón se sentían pesados. Igual que el órgano dentro de su pecho que gritaba confusión y aturdimiento. Suspiró tres veces seguidas antes de ver, al girar levemente su cuerpo, a Steven junto a Red Wolf, indicándole a este que avanzara a la par de él. Sin grilletes, ni en los pies ni en las manos.

—Vámonos, hay unos malnacidos a quienes matar —cuando salieron sin ni siquiera dirigir un leve vistazo a Stark, Steven se detuvo con la mirada endurecida observando detenidamente a Natasha—. Mira, aquí viene la hostilidad —Tony la observó, viendo que la expresión en el rostro de la mujer pelirroja era igual de dura que la de Rogers.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Steven?

—Mi trabajo, Natasha.

— ¿Tu trabajo es proteger a ese hombre? ¡Si hubieras protegido así a tu compañero yo no sería viuda!

—Hago esto por Bucky también. Fue una  _mentira_  —Tony pudo percibir, bajo el injustificado dolor que le provocó escucharla, que aquella última palabra escapó de sus labios más melancólica de lo que debería sonar—. Quiso evitar un linchamiento.

Tony caminó tras de ellos con la cabeza gacha, ignorando la mueca en el rostro de la pelirroja que, de pronto, tomó su muñeca con fuerza deteniéndole en ese justo momento mientras Rogers y Red Wolf se alejaban con paso apresurado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tony?

— ¿Te sorprende? —era de su conocimiento que ella sabía muy bien lo que ocurría ahí. Ella era muy buena guardando secretos, igual que Rogers.

—No mucho.

— ¿Tienes un arma? Algo que pueda usar para…

— ¿Matar a una persona? —la pelirroja dejó entrever en su gesto su molestia, sus ojos entrecerrados profundizaban aquello—. No dejaré nada de eso en manos borrachas como las tuyas.

—Steven está en peligro. Lester viene por él.

Sin sentimientos. Su voz, apostaba, se escuchaba completamente indiferente. Se odio momentáneamente por eso.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho ya?

—Ya lo sabe —ahora sabía, el quiebre en la cadencia de su voz se escuchó casi como resentimiento, aquello le asqueó—. Cree ser fuerte e invencible. Es tan terco que…

— ¿Tú no lo crees fuerte e invencible?

— ¿Qué? Yo n-no…

Natasha le chitó, no queriendo escuchar más de aquella negación. Sus finas manos, luego acomodaron su falda, levantando una capa de ella, mostrando bajo esta dos dagas. Le tendió una de ellas al castaño, sosteniendo con firmeza la que le quedaba, y muy pronto empujó a Stark caminando a la par de él.

—No creerás que te dejaré solo, ¿verdad? —sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa antes de empujarlo una vez más—. Ten cuidado. No te quiero herido.

—Trataré.

—No trates, Tony. Hazlo. Y camina. Hay un Steven que salvar.

Paro cuando llegaron a la calle principal Elektra peleaba con el indio lejos de ellos, en unos callejones que eran testigos de sus duros contraataques como de sus filosas frases. Más allá, vieron el cuerpo de Otto tirado sobre la arena, suponiendo fácilmente que un disparo del revolver de Rogers lo mató. Natasha un poco alterada gritó: — ¡Encárgate de Lester, Tony! ¡Yo iré por Elektra!

La pelirroja se fue primero por su lado, antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera moverse. La observó un momento, cuidando de ella con la mirada. Sabía que ella era una gran luchadora, y su pasado hablaba muy bien de sus habilidades, pero… como su amiga, no quería que saliera dañada en una pelea que era solo suya. Avanzó del lado contrario donde vio a Lester. Steven gritaba su discurso con voz fuerte, y él aprovechó que Bullseye se encontrara con la cabeza gacha para clavar la daga desde atrás.

Siempre detestó los buenos reflejos de ese hombre. Supo, cuando este giró su cuerpo antes de que el llegara a atacarle, que este ya sabía que venía en su dirección. Lester le jaló de los tobillos haciéndole caer. Se subió sobre él asestándole un buen golpe en el lateral de su cabeza. La daga cortó ligeramente el hombro del de cabellos cenizos, antes de que Poindexter la desviara a su propio cuerpo. Su brazo dolía por el giro que Lester impuso sobre él. Bullseye sonrió con mucha gracia al verle retorcerse para lograr escapar. Obviamente, ese hombre jamás se lo dejaría así de fácil.

Steven, tres metros lejos de ellos escuchó los sonidos, quejidos que los dos soltaban al momento de enfrentarse en esa desastrosa pelea. Cuando decidió voltear un sonido mucho más fuerte que los dos se escuchó mucho más lejos de ellos. Natasha, lucía una horrible mancha en su brazo, que muy prontamente se convirtió en espesa sangre cubriendo toda su extremidad.

Ella, apretando los labios, dejó que la furia inundara su mirada. No necesitó la ayuda de Steven, quien se encontraba muy listo para disparar contra Elektra. Natasha, en vez de eso, en un juego confuso con las dagas, atravesó el pecho de la compañera de Lester. La mirada en el rostro de aquello mujer dejó reflejar el terror que aquello le provocó. Steven soltó un suspiro, como un relajo que no duró mucho.

El siguiente grito ligeramente amortiguado que escuchó, definitivamente, estremeció todo su cuerpo. El grito desgarrador de Tony provocado por la daga clavada al inicio de su hombro, le obligó a voltear; sin embargo, segundos antes de que lograra hacerlo totalmente, una bala de plomo atravesó su pecho desde la espalda. Obligándolo a caer de rodillas, sin fuerzas para ningún otro movimiento. Lester, con la asquerosa sonrisa adornando sus labios, jaló hacia atrás los cabellos castaños con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tenías que haber mirado, Stark. El espectáculo principal ya ocurrió y tú seguías enterrando tu inmunda cara en la arena.

El hombre se levantó, dejando que el cuerpo de Tony se retorciera en su propio dolor. Físico o mental, a él no le interesaba. Avanzó con pasos premeditados y lentos, hasta llegar frente al rango de visión de Rogers. Le miró a los ojos, apuntándole a la insignia que se rehusó a escapar de su pecho, y con una nueva mueca adornando su rostro, permitió que el último sonido que Stark escuchara fuera exactamente ese:

El sonido de una bala escapando del arma para impactar, una vez más, contra el pecho de Steven.

 

*******

 


End file.
